


Rehabilitation

by FuzzyWolf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 40,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWolf/pseuds/FuzzyWolf
Summary: Something I've started to write for the gorgeous Loki. God of mischief. Maybe eventual smut and fluff. Basically I spent a whole week wanting to write some things after watching Infinity wars and going back to watch everything that contained Loki.In short, the reader is given responsibility over Loki and is to help him get used to living as a "Good" guy. Hoping to have a few twists and turns in here as the reader and Loki both have conflicting emotions and in the end maybe the reader changes her ways too.I have ideas planned but chapters will be posted only after I'm happy with them. If I end up disappearing and not updating feel free to comment and give me a motivational nudge.





	1. Chapter 1

Walking in to the headquarters elevator you could sense a disturbance in the building. Having just finished up a late night at the library and driven the short distance home you could feel something brewing. A feeling in your gut was trying to warn you about something. Taking in a breath you held it while the elevator stopped at the main living quarters, the doors pinging as they opened. When you stepped out the uneasy feeling you had was explained. Thor was stood gazing out of the large glass wall at the cityscape. Something in his stance told you he wasn't his usual self.

"Thor, God of thunder" You mussed softly. He turned and you almost missed the look of sorrow on his face before he beamed a smile in your direction. A few steps forwards and you were being wrapped in an embrace.

"Lady (y/n), You are a pleasant sight after all I've seen as of late" He admitted. You hugged him back as strong as you could.

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" You questioned as you pulled away to take in his strange expression. 

"W-I need somewhere to stay. Something terrible happened. The foretold undoing of Asgard" He revealed gently.

"Asgard? I-It's gone?" You stuttered in shock.

"Indeed. Our beloved home is no more." You froze knowing that it wasn't Thor who'd spoken. Twisting frantically your eyes fell on the voice's owner.

"Brother. I told you to stay in the room."

"What's he doing here." You sneered, backing away and glancing around for anything to arm yourself with. A steel letter opener on the table beside you was the only thing at hand.

"Aren't you a little young to be brandishing sharp objects, pet" Loki chuckled darkly as you gripped the small metal in your hand. Thor stepped in front of you trying to get your attention.

"He's no threat any longer." He assured trying to place a hand on your shoulder but you quickly shrugged it off. 

"I take it nobody else knows he's here?" You spat, completely out of character but the hatred you had for Thor's adopted brother was taking over your actions.

"We only just arrived. I warned Loki to stay out of the way until morning. When I will talk to Stark about staying here for a while." Thor explained as he held out a hand defensively towards your armed fingers. You sighed and squeezed your grip on the letter opener one more time before carelessly discarding it back onto the table. Thor wouldn't let Loki hurt you so it wasn't necessary.

Loki smirked at the display of anger you were showing towards him. 

"Maybe coming here wasn't as boring as I once thought it to be." He grinned in amusement. You ignored him and moved your eyes to meet Thor's bright blue ones. You lifted a hand to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm deeply sorry. I can't imagine how hard it must be to lose your home. I'm afraid things will get worse however, as I can't for the life of me imagine Tony agreeing to let your brother stay after everything he's done. You must understand that all of us lack the power to forgive someone so untrustworthy. It's no ill feelings towards you, Thor. Just him." You sympathized, ignoring Loki when he had chimed in with an 'I am right here.'. Thor's eyes were soft and understanding. He pulled you into longer hug this time, you allowed him to take as long as he needed to settle himself.

"Thank you for your heartfelt words but we will only truly know the outcome of this request come dawn. The hour is late. You must have been on your way to your bed chambers. Please, get some rest." He urged before taking the few steps back to the glass wall resuming his previous posture of gazing outside.

"I must say. I know this is our first encounter, but any woman who's not afraid to point a letter opener at me has me intrigued. If you require me to follow you to your bed chamber I'd happily oblige." Loki proposed with a deliciously low tone. You had to pass him to get to the bedroom corridor so you walked up to him deliberately. Stopping inches away from him, toe to toe with the bitter frostgiant. Tip toeing and leaning forwards close enough to speak directly into his ear before you spoke.

"If you were the last man on Midgard, I'd rather kill myself than have to spend another second in your company. You're arrogant, conniving and the most vile being in existence but luckily for us after Tony hears about this tomorrow morning you'll be out of here. Hopefully forced somewhere dark and decrepit to live out your days alone. Because it's the least you deserve. So no. I do not want the God of betrayal and ridiculous helmets to follow me to my bed chamber." You whispered in a venomous tone. As you pulled back you caught a look of vulnerability on his features. The way his grin came back smug as ever made you think you'd imagined it. 

"You think my helmet is ridiculous?" He said mocking hurt. You ground your teeth and caught him off guard, throwing your knee up into his crotch. He wheezed and fell to his knees, eyes suddenly watering as he held his nether regions.

"Kneeling suits you, Loki" You smirked as you walked away down the hallway to your room.


	2. Chapter 2

That night you'd slept with unease. Despite making the deviant god fall to his knees you wouldn't have put it past him to try something during the night. You woke to bright sunlight coming in through your room's blinds and warming your skin. You groaned as you dragged yourself out of bed, eager to see what had come of Loki. Removing your silk night dress you pulled on some fresh underwear and a sports bra. A tank top and a pair of black gym leggings followed as you were scheduled to work out with Natasha today. Tidying your hair came next as it was disheveled in your sleep. Abandoning your sneakers for now, you padded bare foot out your door and down the hallway. 

Entering the main room you froze in your tracks. Thor and Tony stood in a sound proofed office opposite the hall you'd just come from. They looked to be in a calm conversation about everything, Tony was even resting his hand on Thor's shoulder reassuringly. You strode through the living space and into the open plan kitchen with a bad feeling bubbling inside your gut.

"Morning, pet. Did you dream of me?" Loki purred announcing that he was still here. He was striding into the kitchen behind you as you reached into a cupboard. That explained the bad feeling. You pulled your cereal box out and turned to glare at him. Loki stood with his back leaning against the counter island a sly grin playing over his face.

"Not a chance." You snapped. Turning away to finish making your breakfast. He still didn't leave however and decided to sit with you at the table, much to your annoyance.

"I think you're going to like what they've agreed on" He said gesturing to the office.

"Do you ever stop talking. Surely you must realize how obnoxious you sound?" You growled, hunched over your cereal as if he'd steal it at any moment. You started to eat and he stayed silent for a few moments. Observing you intently.

"So that's settled then!" You heard Thor cheer triumphantly as he and Stark exited the office. You perked up immediately. Curious to find out when Loki would be leaving. 

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. You are a true ally." He continued. That wasn't right. Why would he be thanking Tony. Loki couldn't stay here.

"Aah. Just the person!" Tony's eye lit up when he spotted you at the table. He strode over purposefully. Thor followed suit.

"Why am I getting a terrible feeling, my day is not about to get any better?" You asked gently, afraid to know what was going on. With good reason it turned out.

Loki was chuckling lightly across the table from you. Amusement evident in his whole demeanor. You glared at him before looking back to the others.

"I'm giving you a task. It's very important so I need you to take it one hundred percent seriously." Tony stated seeming a little nervous.

"Tony?" You questioned with slight fear of what he was about to say and hoping that this wasn't happening.

"Loki is to stay under your watch. You're going to be working with him to help him get used to living as one of us. Not as a god, as a human. In doing so hopefully you'll teach him to use his abilities for good rather then... you know. Trying to take over the city." Stark explained. Nope this was apparently happening you thought to yourself. Loki continued snorting and trying to hold back his laughter.

"Working 'with' him?" You asked him to clarify.

"Technically you'd be his superior. If he doesn't co-operate you may use a punishment of your choosing." Tony answered causing Loki to stop laughing. Not so funny now is it you smug bastard.

Suddenly you weren't so hungry so you stood and dumped what was left of your cereal into the trash. Thor stood beaming at you when you turned back. He thanked you with a nod and clasped Loki's sunken shoulder briefly before turning and walking away with Tony. Not giving you any time to protest to the instructions you'd been given.

"So-" Loki started.

"Don't. Don't even start." You said sternly. Surprisingly Loki actually listened and didn't finish his sentence. Stark walked back through and to the elevator wearing his suit jacket.

"Going out. Natasha said to let you know she can't make it today so you'll have to work out on your own. Or with him" He informed gesturing towards Loki. You sighed in defeat at this most disastrous day.

"I'm going to clean my car first in that case. See you when you get back" You called over as he still hovered holding open the elevator doors.

"When are you going to take me up on my offer and take one of my cars. That thing's an eyesore" He teased.

"Because I don't want a fancy BMW. You're not a sugar daddy, Tony. Besides, I keep telling you my car has sentimental value" You chuckled softly.

"I'll win you over one day" He dismissed as he stared at his phone and finally let the elevator doors shut. 

"Are you coming Asgardian? I'm sure you're dying to try out some of the mundane tasks that we Midgardians take pleasure in" You offered as you walked to grab your sneakers. You walked back to the elevator and pulled them on as you leaned against the wall. By the time you'd finished tying the laces Loki stood next to you with a look of boredom. He pressed the call button for the elevator and you both stood in silence waiting. 

In the enormous garage you'd grabbed everything you needed to clean the car. It was an old vehicle but your mother had intended to pass it down to you as your first car. After what had happened to her you couldn't bring yourself to scrap or sell it. Loki found a fold out chair to settle into and he watched as you placed a gentle hand on the bonnet. Taking a moment to reflect and remember your mom. Her bright smile when she'd first brought the car, the first time you were allowed behind it's wheel. 

"Right. Let's get started" You said out loud to nobody in particular, it gave you comfort acting like the car could hear you. It was silly but it helped you cope.

One thing Stark had convinced you to do was clean with better products. He had a spray that cleaned and polished the car, giving it a really clean shine. A separate spray was used for the windows afterwards. Tucking one cloth into your waist band you started. Spritzing the bonnet and side wings with the spray. The cloth in your hand was to rub the cleaner in and the one in your waistband would come out to buff it slightly afterwards and give shine.

Silently you worked on it. Completing everything except the roof. Loki had stayed quiet and the occasional glace in his direction saw him with his head dropped down and his eyes shut deep in thought. Pulling open the cars doors you stepped up onto the door sill and sprayed the roof. Struggling you leaned over and rubbed as much as you could. A huff of laughter behind you told you Loki was rather amused by your attempts.

"You could help" You huffed in a suggestion.

"Why on Midgard would I do that?" He scoffed. You frowned and walked to the other side of the car to do the other half of the roof that you couldn't reach. 

"Afraid you'll find something you're not good at?" You asked as you rubbed the cloth in circular motions. It was warm in the garage and you'd worked up a little bit of a sweat cleaning so vigorously. Loki gritted his teeth and stood, picking up a clean cloth from the work bench that lined the wall.

"It's hardly difficult. Though I don't see the point in such an unnecessary activity." He muttered as he started to buff up the side of the roof you'd already wiped, not needing to stand on anything to reach the cars top. His circles with the cloth were so small and gentle he was only succeeding in smearing the polish. He frowned at the streaks on the roofs surface. 

Having finished wiping your side you pulled your secondary cloth from your waistband and began buffing your side. He observed you for a moment before trying again to bring out the shine.

"Got it?" You asked softly. He nodded in response, a stony expression on his features. Loki ended up helping you finish the car by cleaning the windows with you, copying your movements to shine the glass. He wasn't happy about it for sure but he had nothing else to do. Nobody else was around to annoy except his brother and he'd spent enough time with him lately. 

"Utterly pointless." Loki muttered as you both stood admiring the clean car. Sighing at his attitude you walked around the car checking it over stopping when you reached the front. Placing a hand there again you closed your eyes gently. 

"It's foolish of me to think you'd ever understand" You almost whispered as you looked up to lock eyes with him. He laughed at the comment.

"You're probably right. Who was it?" Loki prodded, not because he wanted to know but because he knew it's what your kind would do.

"My mother. I'd give anything to see her again." You admitted. "I never got chance to say goodbye" 

"Come here, pet" Loki said suddenly. You couldn't help but notice the look of mischief in his eyes. But you approached anyway. Knowing that if anything did happen the avengers would just capture him as they did before.

"Don't call me that. I am not your plaything." You snapped with a hint of sorrow softening your tone. 

"Close your eyes for a moment and think of her. It may be a mere trick but I can show her to you again. More real than any memory" He gently soothed. His voice velvety in comparison to his usual bitter tone.

You frowned but closed your eyes anyway, sucking in a soft breath when cold fingertips pressed to your temples. You did as you were told and imagined your mother smiling at you. The fingertips moved leaving behind a cool tingling. A green glow shimmered behind your eyelids and a voice spoke to you. Your mothers soothing tones.

"It's okay, dear. Open your eyes." She cooed. You slowly opened your eyes to see your mother before you. Tears instantly erupting from your eyes. Seeing her in front of you like this after all this time, real enough to touch. 

"I-I'm so sorry!" You bleated out raising a hand gingerly. Fingertips shaking with overwhelming emotion. Her hands clasped themselves over your hand steadying it.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I'm sorry you had to go on like this, without me." She assured, swiftly pulling you in for a hug. You returned it instantly, gripping tightly at the back of her soft jumper. A few sobs escaping into her shoulder. Instantly your mood soured however, quickly turning to rage. One of her hands was holding your chest close to her resting between your shoulder blades, the other hand started to trail downwards. Till it cupped and gripped at your ass cheek. She shimmered green against you and turned colder in temperature. The once cozy outfit becoming hard leather armor once more. 

Loki hummed in amusement as he groped you tighter. You tried to push your thigh up into his crotch once more but he caught your leg and toppled you over onto the hard floor. You lay back on your elbows glaring up at his smug expression.

"You're despicable!" You spat. 

"Oh, pet. You really thought I'd do something good? For you? Pitiful mortal." He stalked closer and pulled you up off the floor. Gripping your arms tightly. "I think I'm going to enjoy messing with you" 

You struggled against his hold before spitting straight in his face, hot angry tears on your cheeks. A noise of disgust erupted from him as he threw you back onto the floor. This time before he could continue you got up and strode towards the elevator. Escaping back up to the main room before he could join you in the lift. 

The last thing you saw was his rageful expression as the doors slid shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today as I've had a few things to do.

Avoiding Loki for the remainder of the day was easy. Avoiding Thor’s worried eyes on the other hand wasn’t. He wound up knocking gently on your door once you’d finally returned to your bed for the night. 

“Come in. Unless it’s Loki, then kindly throw yourself off the top of the building” You groaned rubbing the tension that plagued your forehead from frowning all day. 

“Worry not. Though I think now I understand why you’ve been radiating anger all day” Thor softly chuckled. He came and sat next to you on your bed close enough to put his arm around your shoulders if he so chose... and of course that’s what he did. You relaxed instantly resting your head in the crook of his neck. 

“He tricked me using my mother’s face. Groped me” You sighed before Thor could ask the question. You felt pathetic admitting it. Thor groaned softly in annoyance, probably due to growing up calling Loki his brother. 

“Did you tell him what happened to her?” He asked, rubbing your shoulder to offer some comfort.

“No. He doesn’t know and I’d like to keep it that way. I don’t need him using it against me” You admitted. Thor shifted like he was going to deny that Loki would do such a thing but stopped himself.

“Loki loves messing with people, always has done. Maybe you should just get your own back on him? I doubt you could turn into a snake or a frog or-“

“I get your point. Trick him the Midgardian way, right?” You prompted.

“Indeed” Thor hummed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor’s pep talk had you out of bed early the next morning. A spring in your step as you threw on some of your favorite clothes after a brisk shower. 

You were not going to let any god’s get you down today. 

You crept down to Loki’s room with a firm grasp on the object in your hands. Using the bottom of it to push down on the handle and your knee to slowly push open the door. His sleeping form was glorious, very thin sheets draped across his lower half. Pale torso on display with his arms sprawled out. One resting across his abdomen the other above his head. His hair was trailing all over his pillow. A deathly peaceful expression across his face. 

That was until you threw the bucket of ice water over him and his bed. He sat up instantly, mouth agape and gasping in shock. His hair now a wet mess stuck to his scalp and a few strands over his face. You hadn’t expected it to work so well, the frostgiant should have been used to the cold. I suppose anybody gets a shock when they’re doused with water suddenly. 

“Rise and shine” You snickered, backing away towards the door. 

“You’re going to regret that!” He growled, trying to stand up to come after you but stepping and almost slipping on an ice cube. 

You laughed your ass off all the way to the kitchen not caring who you might have woken up on your way past the bedrooms. 

When Loki next appeared you had set out two plates of breakfast, one for each of you. 

“Breakfast. To apologize, before you try to murder me” You stated simply, sitting down in front of your plate. Loki sat down cautiously and eyed you with suspicion. He had dried off since your earlier prank and wore his usual leather armor. You could see him grinding his teeth as you sat across from him, you smiled at him sweetly as you could. 

“Please, dig in!” You encouraged gesturing to the plate in front of him. Loki smirked. 

“You really think I’m stupid enough to fall for that?” He mocked before reaching out and switching his plate with yours. Your mouth gaped and you tried to take your plate back. “Thank you very much” 

You managed to keep a straight face while he took a mouthful of eggs. Chewing for a few seconds before his face contorted. 

Loki’s eyes watered as the chili flakes heated his mouth. He coughed a little and took a gulp from the glass of water that you’d also put out. Only it wasn’t water, it was pure vodka and he’d swallowed a huge mouthful of it before spluttering and coughing. 

“What were you saying?” You smirked before digging in to your perfect plate of food and sipping your glass of water. Loki’s eyes were bloodshot and wet when he glared at you before standing and discarding the food and vodka. Getting him back had worked he was positively seething.


	4. Chapter 4

You slammed into the floor with a huff of escaping breath. Natasha pinned you down, smirking from above you. She'd been teaching you to spar for a good forty minutes by now and you were beginning to tire. 

"Awh come on. I thought you'd have more in you than that" She taunted. You tugged your arms a little but couldn't budge her grip on your wrists.

"What makes you think that?" You sighed in response.

"Well, having to put up with him would make my blood boil. You just seem... defeated" She observed. You frowned at that.

"She's right. You're really getting your ass handed to you- as you Midgardian's would put it." The 'him' she'd just mentioned grinned from across the training room where he sat on a bench. 

"Trust me" You smirked. Managing to pull your knees up between you and Black Widow, pushing and forcing her body away from yours and a good few feet away. "I haven't given up" By the time you finished your words the both of you were up on your feet in a defense stance. 

"Knock me down and we'll call it quits for today" Nat instructed. You paused momentarily to plan your attack before throwing a few punches her way. She dodged them and swiftly lay a fist on your jaw. You'd thrown a low jab to her ribs at the same time and winded her. Before she could react you swept your leg round and took her legs from under her. She landed hard and as you turned away thinking the fight was over she sprang back up. Throwing punches and kicks at you that you blocked as you paced backwards away from her.

"No fair. You said to knock-" Blocked her fist. "you down and-" Pushed her foot away from hitting your stomach."I did. Didn't I?" Your back hit the wall of the training room and she threw hits still, waiting for you to push her back again.

"You left me open, I got back up. It happens." She huffed and panted back at you. Hitting your ribs a couple of times before you could block. Quickly you gripped her shoulders and brought your feet behind to kick off the wall. Pushing you into the air and over her head, landing behind her. You rushed at her and pinned her to the wall, her face turned to the side and her cheek pressed against the cool stone. 

"Now can I finish?" You asked breathily as she gritted her teeth and tried to break your hold.

"Till next time, yes" She agreed and stopped struggling, allowing you to let her go without fear of another attack. 

Loki was clapping slowly when you started to stroll back over to him. 

"I do love a good brawl between wenches" He teased, standing up ready to follow you to your next activity. 

"I don't know. I wouldn't mind taking my anger out on someone more worthy of it." You threatened, picking up your towel and wiping your face. 

"Next time, perhaps" He agreed smugly.


	5. Chapter 5

You were glad when you got some time away from the Avengers headquarters, away from your irritating follower. So far you'd just about managed to get Loki to wear some clothes that helped him blend in. You hadn't needed to go shopping but you flicked through some clothing magazines with him, telling him to show you some of the outfits using his illusions. 

For now his daily wear consisted of dark formal long sleeved shirts and suit pants. Some with neck ties and waistcoats, or one or the other. The rest of the team made a few jokes about how he resembled a university professor but he'd shrugged them off. The outfits were fitting on him and they kept to his prefered amount of skin coverage. 

You were just thinking about your favorite of the chosen outfits when a hand waving in front of your face caught your attention.

"Helloooo." Erica called out to you. She was your supervisor at the public library, a sweet and gentle older lady who treated you like a grandchild.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I must have zoned out!" You apologized with a slight blush coming to your cheeks.

"Who were you thinking about?" She teased. "A guy? You haven't mentioned any dates for a while" Her face lit up in excitement. You gave a small laugh at the mere thought of what she was insinuating.

"You could say that" You bluffed before getting back on track. "Were you trying to tell me something?" You asked with a smile.

"I was going to ask if you could find a few books out for me, someone called up and asked for them to be ready for them to pick up in an hour" She beamed, handing you a list of books. You hopped down off the desk stool and picked up the list. Luckily you were able to decipher Erica's hand writing after a couple years of practice.

"Don't lose track of time day dreaming about your lover boy" Erica warned playfully.

"Don't worry, Erica." You reassured, already knowing which way to head for the first book on the list from memory.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You carried the large stack of books back towards the main desk, the weight of them would have been too much without the training Natasha had been giving you. They did however topple out of your hands in shock when you saw what was going on when you rounded the corner. 

"I can't believe (y/n) was hiding you away from all of us!" Erica gushed, a crimson blush on her face. Loki was leaning over the desk to talk to her one hand clasped over the top of hers. The other female employees had gathered around to swoon over him too.

They looked your way when they heard the books hit the floor. Loki slipped his hand away from Erica's and surprisingly hurried over to your side. He stooped to help you retrieve the books, his outfit catching your attention. Black suit pants, an emerald green silk shirt and a black waistcoat. The top couple of buttons were undone showing a fraction of his pale throat and collarbone. 

"Finally, I found you!" He winked as he spoke softly.

"Oh joy." You sighed so the others couldn't hear you. The both of you placed what books you'd picked up onto the desk.

"So how do you and... I'm sorry we didn't catch your name?" One of the girls asked. Loki looked like he was about to speak so you chimed in first.

"This is my boyfriend... Tom" You hesitated. Thinking it best to come up with a Midgardian name for Loki rather than having them make the connection between him and what happened in New York.

"Well, Tom here was just telling us that you'd asked him to swing by. You told him it was important" Erica grinned, eyeing Loki up like he was the finest specimen she'd seen in a long time. 

"Ah yes. Of course. Tom, could we talk in private for a moment?" You asked tugging on his arm slightly to drag him away somewhere quieter. He allowed you to find a small storage closet and you pushed him in before closing the door behind you both. 

"Tom?" He laughed immediately. "What on Midgard is that about?" 

"I can't call you Loki if you want to fit in! That's the name that was whispered all over New York following what you did. You're not even ready to be out interacting yet!" You argued, trying to intimidate him by getting in his space.

"I don't think they'd have been bothered about my name, they could barely hear me over the sound of their own heart's beating out of their chest's with lust. I wonder, how is it I don't get the same reaction from you?" He pondered out loud, stepping forwards and forcing you to back away against a shelving stack. Like a cat stalking it's prey. The cool metal touching your back almost mirrored the cold radiating off of Loki as he towered over you.

Loki leaned down slowly, eyes scanning your face as you looked up at him in bewilderment. Gaze lingering on your lips for a fraction longer than anywhere else and he practically pressed you into the shelves. You felt a whisper of his fingertips tracing your forearm before you spoke sharply.

"My mother died in New York."

"Pardon?" He asked taken aback, he pulled away from you to see the anger burning in your otherwise soft eyes.

"My mother was killed by the Chitauri army forces. The army that you brought down on us" You elaborated, making him sink back further with a strange twisted expression on his face.

"It wasn't like that. I-" He started but the door was suddenly opened.

"Enough fornicating in the cleaning closet. Your break isn't due for another thirty minutes. You'll have to finish the conversation then, in your own time." Erica chuckled. The shocked expression on both of your faces probably giving her the wrong idea.

"I'll see you in half an hour. Run and grab me a coffee or something?" You ducked your head, passing Loki enough money to get himself something too as you slipped past him and back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki found you sat on the front steps of the library when he returned. A tight lipped smile on his soft expression. Since the moment you stepped out of the closet you couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. Couldn't stop replaying the scene in your head. 

 

*Almost getting swept off of your feet by the oncoming wave of people trying to flee. Rushing to find cover with your mother and thinking that she was right behind you, only to find out she wasn't. 

"Mom!!" You'd yelled in a panic. Tears forming in your eyes as you yelled and searched for her. Running back out on the street amidst the chaos. Spotting her terrified expression as a Chitauri enforcer approached her. 

"I love you!" She'd yelled with her last breath before the creature impaled her on a spear. 

"NO!" You'd screamed. "Mom! NO!" Trying to run to her side but being pushed back by a muscular arm covered by strange blue fabric. Glancing up to see Steve Rogers America's hero pushing you away from her.

"Go. Go now!" He'd shoved you into a building with other civilians before continuing his fight with the Chitauri. *

 

Loki's hand suddenly rested on your shoulder. Bringing you back into reality. You reached out to pick up the coffee he'd placed in front of you, pulling it to your lips to take a sip.

"So..." Loki started awkwardly, clearing his throat when he realized he didn't actually know what to say.

"So." You repeated glumly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked with a frown as he sat down beside you on the steps.

"I thought you'd use it against me somehow" You admitted openly. It was strange letting words flow naturally like this, especially when part of you blamed Loki. 

"You must really think of me as cruel. Heartless even." He observed. "I need to tell you something" Loki sighed. 

"I already know" You chuckled gently. Stealing a glance at him as he took a small sip of the tea he'd gotten for himself.

"My brother?" He asked softly. "I might have known. He'd love to clear my name and erase my past mistakes" 

"Here." You said as you held half of your lunch time sandwich out to him. He took it with another frown before staring at the food in his hands. "Ever heard of the term 'to break bread'?" You asked seriously. Loki locked eyes with you briefly and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"But how do you do it? Forgive someone after something like that?" He questioned before taking a small tentative bite of the sandwich. 

"If I don't ever forgive anyone I'm going to live a pretty miserable life, Loki. It's your job to show us that our forgiveness was correctly awarded. So show us." You pleaded lightly.

"Okay. It's a deal" He muttered, taking another bite of food and sip of tea. 

The two of you finished lunch together and Loki had followed you back inside. Ignoring your curious questions, he strolled right up to the front desk where Erica sat. Proceeding to ask her about the job vacancy that was advertised on the notice board out the front. It looked like you weren't going to be able to escape from Loki at work any more.


	7. Chapter 7

So Loki had been hired and now you found yourself wondering how you were going to keep reminding yourself to call him Tom at work. By the time he'd finished his informal interview with Erica and she'd finished blushing over every compliment he gave her it was time to go home.

"So, It seems I'll be starting here tomorrow" Loki announced as he met you by the front doors. Spotting Erica watching you from afar you pulled Loki into an embrace, tucking your head against his chest. He went stiff against you, not expecting your outburst.

"Well done, Love!" You smiled. He relaxed slightly when he'd also noticed Erica's presence. A large hand held your head against his chest and you felt the gentle touch of a kiss to the top of your scalp. 

"Thank you. Truly" You could hear more sincerity in his voice than you'd ever heard.

You pulled away with a soft chuckle before hooking your arm under his and walking outside. 

"Was that a good enough display for your lie?" He asked smugly.

"It will do" You teased, still holding his arm as you pulled him towards the parking lot across the street.

"It is not something that will go unpunished, you know. Involving me in a lie involuntarily. One that requires me to actively put on a show for you..." He paused leaning down into your ear when you'd stopped at your car. "Now that invokes a special kind of punishment" Loki's sinfully dark voice sent shivers down your spine. 

"You're joking right?" You ask when he lets go of your arm to wait by the passenger side door. The glint in his eye as he climbs into your car with a smirk and a wink gives you your answer.

You groan as you get into the drivers seat.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive home was a silent one, after you'd convinced Loki he needed to wear a seat belt that is. You'd managed to hide a blush when you had to lean over him and pull it to click the strap in for him. 

The garage was as quiet as usual, Tony's cars were all accounted for so you knew to expect him home. Stepping out the lift you were greeted by him and Thor in the open kitchen.

"How was your day at school kids?" Tony asked cheerily as you approached. 

"I had a wonderful day up until this guy showed up at the library" Tony raised his eyebrows waiting for you to elaborate. "I had to spin a lie about who he is and now he has a job. With me. At the library." You sigh.

"Oh, Darling. It's not all that bad" Loki teased resting his arm around your shoulder.

"Tell me you didn't." Tony said stifling a laugh.

"Tom here-" You gestured at Loki to clarify. "is now undercover as my boyfriend at work" 

"Boyfriend?" Thor chortled, as he and Tony gave in to a fit of laughter.

"Tom? Really??" Tony asked between breaths.

"What do all of you have against the name Tom. It's a nice name!" You defended, shoving Loki in his side to get his arm off you. 

Loki joined in with Tony and Thor's laughter and you scowled at them before turning on your heels.

"Whatever, I'm going for a bath." You dismissed.

"You sure you don't want Tom to join you?" Tony called childishly. You glanced back and shook your head but a small smile played on your lips when for the first time since they got here, Thor and Loki were laughing together.


	8. Chapter 8

Your bath was hot and soothed your aching muscles. Living in the headquarters did come with its benefits and the massage jets in a bath tub that may as well belong in a spa was one of those said benefits. The bedroom was always heated so that when you got out and left the fancy bathroom you didn't immediately feel the cold. Tony really had thought of everything. 

A fresh silk night dress was hanging on your closet door and you swiftly slipped it on. It's deep blue shade made it feel far to regal for someone of your upbringing. Too tired to dry your hair, you just brushed it before deciding you should probably have something to eat before bed. 

The living space was empty and dark so you padded towards the fridge. You had left over pasta that you'd saved from yesterdays dinner. You had made a habit of hiding your food behind Steve's stacks of pro-biotic yogurts. After digging it out you put everything back where it was and sought out the microwave. 

Hopping up onto the counter you sat waiting, playing with the bottom hem of your night dress. Humming a song you'd had stuck in your head all day while the microwave buzzed. The night sky outside the window was always so beautiful, the twinkling lights of the distant city coupled with the stars and moon. It was a surprisingly clear night, the constellations were highly visible for a change.

Something caught your eye and you yelped in fear when you spotted another pair of eyes in the room. The arm chair near the window was occupied and its occupant was very intent on staring at you rather than the night sky.

"Did I scare you, pet?" Loki chuckled darkly. You let out a breath you'd been holding and released your grip on the knife you'd suddenly seized from the knife block. 

"I didn't think anyone else was in here." You scowled, the microwave signaling your food was ready. You hopped down and pulled your pasta out, grabbing a fork from the drawer.

"I can tell. I can't imagine someone like you would walk around like that otherwise. Though I am very glad I am awake to witness it." He drawled, the slither of light from outside lit his expression making it look positively sinful. 

"Do I have to file a restraining order against you?" You asked as you sat down to eat your heated food. 

"It would be very hard to complete the task that Stark gave you if you did" Loki pointed out. He leaned back in the armchair and his elbows rested on the arms, one arm across his torso and the other with his hand resting under his chin. A thoughtful posture. 

"True enough. Though I wish it wasn't" You admitted with a playful laugh. 

You didn’t know why you were treating him so normally but in the very dim lighting it was hard to have strong emotions. Your brain was too tired to close yourself off from him. 

“You don’t mean that” He stated. “Your face is serious but even in this lighting I can tell your eyes are betraying you” 

“Oh? Well my eyes don’t need to see for me to tell that you’re putting on a front too.” You retorted.

Loki chuckled instead of replying and stood from his seat. Calm as a whisper he left the room, leaving you alone to finish your food and load the dish washer.

 

Gently flopping onto your bed you groaned. Trying to distract yourself from good thoughts of Loki with bad ones. 

Okay, so he got a job and wears normal clothes now, but he still tried to take over New York. He was forced into it... but that doesn't mean he should have done it. He still could have refused. Damn, he looked good in those clothes though. I mean he's far too smug personality wise to be attractive by your standards. 

You shifted in your bed until you were comfy. Listening to the light tick of your clock by the bed side.


	9. Chapter 9

You dreamt of a gorgeous hotel penthouse suite, you were stood watching the city move below you. A pair of arms wrapped around your silk covered waist and a warm breath ghosted over your ear. 

"Mmn. Gorgeous" A velvety voice hummed, you shivered at the feeling of soft lips grazing your lobe. They came back to clasp over it and you let out a gasp as he delicately nibbled around the outer rim of the same ear. He twirled you around to hold you close. One arm around your lower back and a hand cupping your jaw.

You were almost caught under the spell of his smoldering gaze. Almost. Focusing as hard as you could you pushed him away before he could press his lips against yours.

"Loki! What the hell are you doing!" You yelled furiously. Stepping away from him.

"My love, what's wrong?" He questioned, a look of hurt on his face.

"This isn't... This feels different." You observed, gazing around the room. It was too realistic, too clear. "You're in my head!" You concluded loudly. Loki took a deep breath and left his fake expressions behind.

"How did you know? How are you in control?" Loki interrogated curiously. He genuinely looked surprised about it.

"I don't know. I guess I've always been able to lucid dream. More importantly why are you doing this?" You fired back. Walking to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I told you. I'd find a special way to punish you. Evidently, I'll have to keep trying." He growled. Suddenly you were pushed back onto the bed, hands pinned either side of your head. Lips smashed against yours hard and fast, you moved your mouth against his trying to keep up. Your cheeks heated up and it took you a moment to realize what you were doing. 

Loki's face was suddenly dropping into the mattress as he lost his balance. You'd teleported yourself away. Standing at the foot of the bed with an unimpressed expression. Loki pushed himself up and laughed lightly. 

"Let the games begin, Pet!" He said rushing towards you. 

You woke with a jolt. Scrambling into a sitting position on your bed. Taking a second to calm your racing heart you sighed. A throbbing in your head caused you to groan. Apparently spending the night dodging Loki's advances in your dreams had taken a toll. You were also still really tired. Unfortunately it was time to get up for work.


	10. Chapter 10

Breakfast was a quick bowl of cereal and some aspirin taken with a glass of water. You wore some smart flattering suit pants and a crisp white long sleeved shirt. Loki emerged from his room wearing a just as flattering pair of pants and a black neck tie over his emerald green shirt from the previous day. Much to your amusement he also wore a pained expression on his features as he clasped a hand to his forehead, in an attempt to block out some of the sunlight from the glass wall.

“Sleep well?” You asked, already knowing he didn’t. He ignored you and used his abilities to magic up a steaming hot breakfast onto the table. Frowning with confusion at you as he ate. 

“You’re different. What can you do? Why did Tony let you stay here?” He asked once he’d finished eating and his head felt less like the moment after Hulk had thrown him about like a rag doll. 

You stood to clear away your bowl and glass, now with a frown of your own.

“I don’t know. I just work in the background really. I’m more of a insider. I just do as Tony asks, I can’t do anything special” You sighed. Loki didn’t reply, he simply looked like he was studying you which made you feel more uncomfortable than anything else. 

You made your way to work hastily after telling Loki how to get there on his own. Just because you were pretending to be together at work didn’t mean you were living and commuting together too. 

Erica had a smile on her face when you got there, turns out Loki had beaten you to work. He sat in the break room with a gentle look in his eyes as he listened to Erica talk about what she was planning for her backyard. 

“Morning! Looks like I gotta try a bit harder if I want to be the first here besides you, Erica” You greeted cheerily. 

"Looks like it, doesn't it. Tom was asking me about what I do outside of work so I was just telling him about my backyard" Erica explained. You poured yourself a mug of tea and joined them at the table. 

"Ah, your famous yard I've heard so much about! I was supposed to ask, when do you plan on having everyone over for a few drinks?" You asked curiously. Erica took a huge pride in being rather good at gardening so you always played on her passion when you could.

"Oh. You do flatter me. It's hardly famous. I was thinking Sunday evening, after the big stock check" She beamed. She placed a hand on your shoulder. "I expect you both to be there" 

"Of course. It would give me a chance to get a look at that yard of yours" Loki leaned over and squeezed your hand tenderly. "We'd love to wouldn't we" You flashed him a glare that Erica couldn't see. 

"Yeah, Really. I can't wait!" You smiled turning to give Erica a friendly smile. She stood slowly, leaning a fraction of her weight on your shoulder where she still held it. She sighed dreamily as her gaze lingered on Loki's hand still placed over yours.

"Young love. Keep this one, (y/n). I'd steal him for myself, if I were fourty years younger." She cackled as she started to leave the room. Loki smirked.

"Surely you mean twenty years younger. You don't look a day over 50" He mussed in a seductively low tone. 

"Ooh stop it, you. I have enough experience to spot lies from a thousand yards" She blushed as she left the room in a hurry. Loki found what she'd said amusing and chuckled darkly to himself. You snatched your hand back from under his and gripped your mug instead. 

"What happens when she does figure it out?" He questioned quietly. You took a few mouthfuls of your tea.

"I guess we will find out eventually" You mumbled. "It won't be forever you know"

"What do you mean?" He frowned leaning closer to hear you better.

"This whole facade, pretending to be someone else. Once people can trust in you again, you will be able to reveal yourself to them" You reassured.

"What if I end up preferring the mask? I may not wish to become an... Avenger." He gritted. 

"Then that's for you to decide" You replied after a moment of hesitation. You were a little shocked by his words. Loki would give up using his powers freely? Just to fit in. At least if he came out as a member of the Avengers he could use them for good. Surely that was better than not at all.

"Morning!" One of your other co-workers greeted as they entered. You sent a warm reply in there direction and leaned back in your seat. Taking note at how close the two of you had been leaning towards each other. 

"Time to start work, Tom." You stated softly, gesturing towards the clock. 

"Erica spoke to me on the way in. She want's you to meet her at the front desk to teach you the ropes" Your co-worker suddenly announced. Loki raised his eyebrows and shot them a thanks before standing to leave. He leaned down over you briefly to place a chaste kiss behind your ear. 

"See you later, love" He purred before making a quick exit. 

You shivered and had to put a false smile on your lips when you saw your co-workers raised brows and knowing smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

While you got to work yourself you couldn't get the dream from last night out of your head. More specifically, the nibbling on your ear and the sudden kiss on the bed. You knew that what Loki had done when he left the break room was intentional. He was trying to get under your skin.

An hour before it was time to leave Loki had been left to work alongside another male co-worker. You were putting away some books in the section next to theirs, separated by a tall bookshelf.

"So, Tom. You and (y/n), huh? What's she like outside of work? How'd you two meet?" Jeremy asked curiously. 

"Ah, yes. We met through my brother. The two of them are good friends so I've known her a while." Loki lied expertly. You closed your eyes and smirked to yourself.

"Liar." You muttered quietly from where you worked out of view. 

"Must have been quite a shock for him when the two of you got together then." Jeremy assumed, you could hear them putting a few books away walking back and forth. 

"Truth be told we'd had a few encounters before he knew anything about it" Loki grinned. "If you know what I mean" 

That asshat was making you look like a harlot and there was nothing you could do about it.

"Really? I didn't think she was like that" Jeremy admitted.

"Oh, you should have seen her. It was quite the spectacle. Wearing revealing outfits and teasing me, when she knew my dear brother wasn't watching." Loki near groaned. Pretending he was reminiscing about things that didn't even happen.

"They do say it's the innocent ones you've got to watch out for, I guess." Jeremy speculated with disbelief.

"Oh, trust me. The things that sweet thing can do with her pretty mouth, are anything but innocent!" He laughed. You saw the devious look in his eyes as he rounded the corner of the bookshelf. You were squatting down to put some books on the bottom shelf and he locked eyes with you, sending you a seductive bite of his lip as he placed one of his books on your side of the shelving. 

"I'm going to kill you." You growled quietly, this entire time he knew you were there. He just chuckled while you both listened to Jeremy reply.

"Damn, Tom. You better not let Erica catch you two doing any of that while you're working. She'd fire you on the spot!" He called towards Loki. 

"Don't you dare say-" Your angry whisper was cut off.

"It'd be so worth it though." He replied to Jeremy as he disappeared back around the corner.

You'd made a swift exit not long after and hidden away from Jeremy and Loki for the last hour. Two of the younger women, Josie and Catherine, had stopped you by the front desk on your way past.

"How'd you get so lucky with that one?" Catherine asked gesturing over to where Loki stood out of earshot.

"Ahaha. I don't know." You laughed before leaning in closer to them. "But if you ask me I don't consider myself that lucky."

"Why not?" Josie asked gently. You cast your eyes down softly.

"He may look like a sculpted god and his personality is attractive... but in the bedroom? I don't know he just doesn't tick all the boxes." You whisper dejectedly.

"Why? What's he like?" Catherine chimed in.

"He's average sized in that department. The worst part however, his stamina is lacking. Two minutes maximum, we barely get past foreplay and he struggles to finish me off by himself. Mostly I just finish myself off in the shower afterwards" You lied, they brought it however and looked at you with sympathy.

"Been there, sister!" Catherine groaned, Josie nodded in agreement. "Don't look but lover boy's on his way over." She laughed, you turned and glanced in his direction. "I said don't look!" She giggled. You turned back to her and laughed with them.

Loki arrived with a confused expression on his face.

"And what are you three divine creatures giggling about?" He questioned, slipping his arms around your waist from behind and resting his chin on your shoulder. You stiffened against him but tried not to look uncomfortable with Josie and Catherine watching.

"Nothing, love" You assured him, leaning your head slightly to press your cheek against his. You put your hands over his arms and hugged them against you. 

"Hmm. I will find out eventually. Come on, it's home time" He smirked, placing a kiss on your cheek and pulling away to tug on your arm.

You let him direct you and waved goodbye to the girls. Who were still giggling.

You couldn't help a small chuckle yourself as Loki walked you out of the building. 

"Something funny?" Loki asked as you approached your car for the second day in a row.

"Aha. No" You smirked.

"You know, I heard every word of that conversation" He bit furiously. You could feel his grip tighten on your forearm where he'd held it to guide you. You couldn't feel the fear you should have felt over the overwhelming urge to burst out into laughter.

"It was just a little pay back. For what you told, Jeremy!" You blerted when he spun you around to press you against the car door. You looked up at his furious eyes. Luckily it was a quiet parking lot and nobody was around.

"I knew you were there! Would you rather I have told the truth? That you are beneath me. That you could never live up to the appeal of literally any other living thing that I've set my eyes on. Even the most attractive mortals that reside on Midgard are nothing compared to Asgardian women. So you, my dear. Are less than nothing." Loki ranted, your eyes were burning trying to hold back tears that threatened to spill over. His words stung so you focused on the physical pain of his grip on your shoulder and forearm. 

"I don't know why I thought you were different now. You got the job and play nice in front of people but you're still just an arrogant ass!" You yelled angrily. Loki released you and sneered. 

"See you at home" He spat before turning and walking off towards the street. You stared after him for a moment before rubbing your eyes and climbing into your car.


	12. Chapter 12

Fueled by blinding emotions you should probably have thought twice about getting behind the wheel to drive home. You didn't even think to calm down first, and it was a huge mistake. Barreling down the streets you were distracted, tears still threatening to fall down your soft cheeks. You just wanted to get home and block out the rest of the world in your bedroom.

You blinked back tears and in a moment of blurry vision, before you could know what was happening you’d collided with the side of a truck. The blurred vision replaced by a pitch blackness that swallowed you. A loud ringing in your ears was enough to almost block out the sound of sirens as they approached. Forcing your eyes open you groaned and let out a choked breath. 

Your sight focused to see the front passenger side of the car was wrecked. A few people had rushed over from their own vehicles to call the emergency services. One of them kept trying to find out if you were conscious and able to move but your head was too painful to answer them. Without sitting up from where your head rested on the wheel you reached back into your pocket to search for your cell phone. After fumbling for a few moments you pulled it out and unlocked it. Video calling the first contact on the list. Tony Stark.

"Hey, Wh-" He started up but stopped when he actually bothered to look at your face on the phone's screen. "Stay on the phone. Okay? I'll be right there!" He reassured once he'd seen that your pained face was leaning up against a deployed air bag and the wheel.

"T-Tony. Th-there's someon-n in the other-" You tried to force out, your eyes suddenly feeling very heavy again and the ringing in your head getting louder. You heard Tony trying to call out to you but it faded away as your phone was plucked from your fingers. 

When you came back around again you were no longer slumped over the wheel, you were resting back on a gurney. You could hear Tony off to your left and extended an arm in that direction. The lights were too bright in the back of the ambulance. You had to keep your eyes mostly closed just to be able to bare it.

"I told you to stay on the phone." He said softly, stopping his conversation to quickly hold your outstretched hand and come to your side. You could just about make out his face through your eyelashes.

"Too bright" You mumbled. Tony grabbed his dark sun glasses from his jacket pocket and gently placed them on you. Instantly it was easier to look around, as much as the precautionary neck brace they'd put on you allowed anyway. "Whaat happened-d?" You struggled in a daze.

"You were in a crash. Luckily we think you've just got a concussion and some bad bruising. We're taking you home to check with a few scans." He said soothingly. 

"It's my fault-t" You admitted quietly. 

"Wh-" Tony started but you were already continuing you'd just taken a little longer than usual to get the words from your brain to your lips.

"Drove angry. L-let him get t'me." You frowned. Tony's face turned stony and he clenched his jaw in realization.

"You need to rest some more, okay?" He instructed with a sigh. You let out a whine at the thought of trying to get back to sleep with such a bad head. The walls around you were spinning and you'd started to feel a bout of nausea coming on.

"We can give her a sedative to make her rest for a couple of hours. She might wake up more comfortable if her body has time to process." One of the medics said to Tony. His voice was loud and made your head throb, making you wonder just how quiet and considerate Stark had been when he had been speaking.

"Okay..." He agreed reluctantly. You felt him squeeze your hand while the medic poked you with a needle. Almost unable to differentiate between the pain in your head and pain anywhere else in your body, you frowned. 

A foggy feeling took over your senses again and your eyes fluttered. Giving Starks fingers a squeeze back you fell back over the brink of unconsciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

Coming around from the medically induced sleep you felt much more awake. You could feel how bruised parts of your face were and your arms felt achy. When you tilted your head slightly it was stiff and a little painful. 

Loki was sat in the corner on a chair that he must have pulled into the room, which you slowly noticed was your own bedroom. His head was dropped back against the wall and he appeared to be sleeping. 

Twisting as slowly as you could you looked to the glass on your bed side and reached for it. You definitely needed to drink some fluids. The water was a little warm and you didn’t know how long you’d been sleeping. 

When you looked back Loki’s eyes were on you. He had a guilty expression on his face and had obviously been on the receiving end of an angry Tony Stark. A light bruising and cut on his lower lip indicating that he’d had a couple of punches thrown at him. 

“I need to get up” you announced pushing yourself into a sitting position. Loki was immediately up and to your side in seconds. 

“You need to rest.” He stated firmly putting a hand on your shoulder lightly. 

“Get off of me. You’re the last person I want to be around right now” you argued, shrugging off his hand. He didn't back off but he resisted from putting his hand back on you.

"I've been instructed to make sure you rest. Don't make this difficult." He warned with unusual softness.

"Don't make it difficult?!" You yelled, wincing at the throbbing in your head. You gritted your teeth and balled up your fists before taking a deep breath. "Tell me what the damage is? Who was in the other vehicle, are they alright?" You interrogated in no more than a hushed whisper.

"You've come out with a few bruises and a concussion. The doctor ordered rest for your neck, the collision jolted it a fair bit." Loki paused and turned to walk away from the bed. He stopped to gaze out of the window. "His name is Tyler, Tony said he broke his arm and dislocated his ankle. Look... I'm-" He cleared his throat and turned to face you. "I shouldn't have left you to drive like that."

You frowned at his almost pleading expression. He wasn't sorry for saying those hurtful things. This was just for show, Tony had forced him back into his nice guy act.

"I wish you had been in the passenger seat" You muttered angrily. Before Loki could come back to the bed side you pulled yourself to the edge of the bed. Standing up and taking a few tentative steps towards the bathroom. 

"Where are you going?" He said exasperated. 

"To the bathroom. Or do I need your permission?" You snapped. Getting to the bathroom you pushed through the door and had to stop yourself from slamming it shut. Loud noises were no good for your head.

 

 

A small knock on the door drew your attention away from the mirror briefly. You gritted your teeth and didn't respond.

"Are you alright?" Loki called through the door. You glanced at the bruise on your cheek again.

"Y-yeah" Your voice breaking slightly.

"Come out?" He asked gently. You sighed and unlocked the door, pulling it open so he could see you. The sudden movement of your body catching you off guard and a wave of nausea flooded you. Loki was at your side in the amount of time it took you to blink. Gingerly placed hands on your elbows to steady you.

"Whooops." You smirked. "I'm okay. I'm no swooning maiden... we both know I'm not attractive enough to be one" Loki frowned at your comment. 

"Your eyes are hazy. You should lie back down. Do you need anything?" He asked tugging you gently towards the bed again. You thought about it for a moment. 

"I could eat?" You informed. "And a fresh glass of water would be nice"

"Okay" Loki replied simply, helping you sit back onto the bed and get comfy. "Don't move" He warned a little more forcefully.

Groaning you rubbed at your neck when he'd left. Picking your phone off the bedside table and realizing the case was busted from the crash. Taking it off, you threw it towards the trash and unlocked your phone. A message from Tony had been sent a couple of hour previous explaining that he had spoken to Loki and if he did anything to upset you again, he would be leaving for good. You typed out a thanks and that you were awake but then realized the late hour and decided you'd just talk to him tomorrow.

You'd been exploring on your social media accounts when the door opened again. Loki came in carrying a glass of water in one hand and a bowl of soup in the other.

"I didn't know what to get you. I can't cook so I just heated this up... I hope it's adequate" He sheepishly explained. You took the bowl of hot liquid from him eagerly. It was always homely to eat soup, it reminded you of when your mom would look after you when you were ill. 

"S'okay. It'll do" You replied dismissively.

"Really?" Loki chuckled lightly. "Because the way you just snatched that from me was like a dragon hording her gold and jewels!" His smirk widened.

"If I were a dragon things would be much more interesting" You smiled before taking a spoonful of deliciousness. You sighed contently. Loki stood and walked back to his chair.

After finishing your soup you drank your water and managed to brush your teeth. 

"Time to get some sleep." You directed at Loki pointedly. He sat in the chair with his head tilted back and his eyes barely open.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not stopping you." He muttered. You glanced to your night wear, you'd laid out your favorite satin shorts and a tank top. Plucking them up you went into the bathroom to change.

"You can leave now I'm going to sleep" You said, once back onto the soft mattress.

"I'm staying to keep a watchful eye over you." Loki stated plainly. 

"You're going to sleep in a chair?" You questioned. Loki looked to be debating something before he stood slowly.

"Where else do you suggest I sleep?"

"O-on the floor?" You hesitated. Loki turned off the bedroom light, suddenly plunging it into darkness. You heard rustling and felt the far side of the double bed dip down.

"You really think I'd sleep on the ground?" He hushed. You felt him settle and he covered himself with the blankets. You were too tired from being pleasantly full of soup to complain.

"If you touch me, I'm going to kill you in the most painful way imaginable" You warned before lying down under the blankets and turning away from him on your side. It was increasingly quiet and you were listening to the soft breaths coming from Loki as he tried to get to sleep. 

Your eyelids felt heavy as you softly whispered a 'goodnight'.


	14. Chapter 14

You’d been sleeping peacefully for a handful of hours when you were woken up. Groggily trying to shift around to find out what had woken you, it happened again. An icy cold hand had grabbed at your pajamas tightly. You were about to freak out when your eyes adjusted and you realized that it was Loki’s cold fingers not some crazed bedroom invader. 

Your eyes adjusted to the almost pitch black room and you could tell he was still sleeping. His state leading you to believe he was having a nightmare. His body was like a block of ice but he was covered in a dew of cold sweat. His hands continued to frantically ball up in whatever they could find as he twitched in discomfort. 

You debated whether to wake him up or to go and sleep somewhere else, away from his flailing arms. That was until you heard a whimper, though you knew he’d deny it for the rest of his long life.

“Loki” you called out softly. He continued to sleep. You sat up and pressed a palm against his shoulder, gripping it and trying to gently shake him. “Loki, wake up. It’s just a nightmare.” You spoke again slightly louder. His breathing was erratic and it started to concern you. 

You leaned over him more and placed both of your hands on his shoulders. Shaking a little firmer than before. Before you could blink you felt like you were having a nightmare of your own. 

Loki’s eyes had snapped open, almost glowing with murderous intent. He’d flipped you over and out of the bed onto the hard wood floor, knocking the wind out of you. In the process he’d pinned one of your arms above your head and his other hand was gripping tightly at your throat. You gasped in shock and your heart raced. Luckily your head hadn’t collided with the floor very hard as to cause more damage to it. 

His eyes were dark and angry, nostrils flared and his mouth curled into a snarl. His heavy breaths ghosted over your face as he added pressure to your throat. The pinning of your other arm meant that he’d stretched out somewhat over you, his face only a few inches away. Trying to keep your eyes soft you reached your free hand up and pushed his fallen hairs out of his face, holding them to the back of his head. 

“It’s okay, you were dreaming!” You choked out through the pressure on your throat. You felt your vision blurring just as he released you, eyes and face softening suddenly. Like he hadn’t even been aware of his actions. Like it had been a survival instinct.

You pulled your other hand out from his loosening grip and combed it through his hair to a rest, mirroring the other one on the side of his scalp. He steadied his breathing and swallowed deeply. 

“Are you okay?” You asked gently, breaking him out of the slightly vulnerable trance he was in. He blinked a few times before getting up, his usual demeanor back once he was back on his feet. Without a word he stormed off, slamming your bedroom door behind him. 

“Huh. You’re welcome!” You yelled pulling yourself up off the floor and back into your bed. Having to get back on your side to avoid the almost frozen sheets on the side Loki had occupied. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You ended up having to rest for a whole week, It drove you insane not being allowed to do anything. Whoever was home would usually insist on cooking or buying food for you too. Apart from Loki, who’d avoided you since he stormed out after his nightmare. He’d continued going to work at the library as normal. He hadn’t even passed on any of your coworkers wishes of good health.

You’d tried to talk to him a few times by going to his room when he was in there but he never answered when you knocked and you weren’t about to burst through the door. In fact he’d avoided you so well he had no idea you’d be sitting in the library break room ready for work that morning. So the double take he did when he walked in with his smart shirt and suit pants on was enough to wipe the false smile from his face. 

“Good morning, Tom!” Erica greeted. “You didn’t tell us (y/n) was well enough to come back in today!” She chirped at him as he slung his bag and coat down and started making a coffee.

“Oh, I wanted it to be a surprise” he said a little coldly. Erica frowned a slight bit making you worry she’d caught the tone in his voice.

“I think he’s just worried I’ve come back too soon but like I keep telling him, I feel perfectly fine!” You smiled cheerfully. Erica’s smile picked up again and she let out a soft laugh. 

“Only you can know what’s best for your own health. If you feel good then that’s wonderful but if you need to have a break or head home at any point just let me know, okay?” She offered kindly, patting your shoulder lightly.

“Of course, Erica. Thank you for being understanding” you agreed, nodding to her again as she left the room. You could feel the tension in the room surface as soon as she’d left you alone with the Asgardian Prince. 

He wouldn’t turn to look at you while he made his hot beverage and he practically marched out of the room with it. 

“Hey!” You called after him as you got up out of your seat to follow him down the corridor. He ignored you. “Loki!” You angrily whispered knowing nobody was close enough to hear. “Please. Can we talk about this?” You asked a bit louder. He stopped in his tracks suddenly and you slammed into his back before stepping away. He turned his head to one side, to make it a bit easier for you to hear him while he stood facing away from you. 

“There is nothing to talk about. Forget about it. If you continue to persist I’ll split open your skull and pluck the memory from your brain myself. Do I make myself clear?” He commanded roughly. You frowned at his dismissal. “Do I!?” He spat venomously. 

“Yes.” You answered with a sigh. Reluctantly following him you arrived at the front desk ready to start your work day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been hammered with bad luck this past week so I've been very slow at updating compared to when I first started this story. Apologies everyone who's been eagerly waiting but my family's and my own health come first so thanks for baring with me!


	15. Chapter 15

You were able to keep away from Loki for a few hours but unfortunately for you Erica had thought you two would like to spend some time together. 

“You two make sure you don’t get too distracted!” She called after you as you disappeared into a separate room for the more valuable hard back books. The shelves were ridiculously high and a tall ladder was used to pick from the top of them.

“Perfect.” Loki sulked as you shut the heavy door behind you. You frowned at him as he sauntered into the center of the room leaving you to push the large trolley of books.

“You know, I didn’t ask for this!” You snapped picking up a couple of books. You tried to pass them to him but he just looked at you with distaste.

“You’re the one who told them we were courting!” Loki spat like it had been the worst plan on earth.

“Courting?!” You laughed. “Loki, some of your terminology could do with some work” Walking away you set up the ladder. 

“That’s what you’re going to take from what I said?” He asked with a slight smirk of his own and a shake of his head. 

“Will you get over it and help me already?” You sulked gesturing to the ladder. He strolled over and held one hand on the side of the stepping equipment. 

“I don’t do ladders, Pet” He smiled cockily. You glared at him, today was not the best day for you to be wearing a skirt. You grit your teeth and started to climb. 

You started to arrange the books, ignoring your slight fear about being up an unsteady ladder and Loki’s smug chuckle. 

“So. About the other night?” You opened slyly. The chuckling stopped and you could almost hear his scowl.

“Don’t.” He warned coldly. 

“What are you so afraid of? It was just a bad dream everyone has them” You prodded gently. You climbed down and helped guide the ladder to the next shelf. Picking up the books that were to go on it. Loki held the ladder again, a stony expression on his face. 

“Dreams are for children!” He bit as you climbed back up. 

“You act like one quite frequently, so it’s hardly that unbelievable that you’d have one” you smirked. 

“You dare to-“ 

“Is this a tantrum?” You ask lightly. You look down at him where he stands flaring his nostrils in a snarl. Similar to the one you saw that night. He took his grip off the ladder and strolled to sit on the other side of the room in a chair. The ladder becoming slightly more unstable. You sighed before climbing back down to move to the next section. A few more and you’d be done.

“I needn’t discuss what happened. It’s of no importance to you” He assured. You climbed back up, this time to the highest of the shelving. You had to stretch to put them on. 

“Why do you get to decide what’s important to me?” You asked angrily. 

“Pet, I have no interest in you what so ever. In fact your existence troubles me, more than it conveniences me. If you hadn’t come back from that accident I’d have had no qualms” He stabbed. You felt yourself hurting emotionally like you had on that day. Part of you knew he was trying to change the subject. Stop you from prying. 

“Games are for children too, Loki. Stop playing.” You sighed. 

“Vile, Midgardian. I’m done with this. I’m leaving” he spat as he stood and strode towards the door. You reached up on tip toes to place a book as you replied.

“Fine. Good ridda-“ You were cut off by your footing losing its place on the ladder. Your last syllable dragging out into a loud shriek as you fell backwards. Time seemed to move differently and you squeezed your eyes shut to brace for impact. 

It wasn’t as hard as you’d expected it to be. Once you realized the fall was over you opened your eyes. Revealing the man who’d just told you that he couldn’t care less about you. In his full Asgardian glory. Helmet and all. You looked up at him in a slight daze from where he held you bridal style after catching you. 

“Loki” You scolded softly as you reached up and pulled the stupidly lightweight but incredibly strong helmet from his head. His hair falling out of it in a wavy mess. You dropped it onto the floor and it ‘thunked’ satisfyingly. You continued to gaze up at him in bewilderment from his arms until he spoke.

"Oh no” he muttered under his breath. A wave of panic in his voice. You frowned and followed his line of sight to where Erica stood in the doorway trembling like a leaf in a strong breeze.


	16. Chapter 16

"Erica, H-he's not-" You started as Loki placed you down gently.

"M-murderer!" She cried out, pulling her phone from her pocket. You already knew she was going to try and call for the law enforcement. Rushing over you plucked the mobile from her trembling hands and ushered her into a nearby seat to sit on. She reluctantly sat down looking in a frail and petrified state.

"It's okay! He's not like that anymore!" You said gently. She swallowed, still not able to tear her eyes away from where Loki stood. You stepped in her line of sight and blocked her view. "Loki, could you make yourself look slightly less threatening?" You asked over your shoulder. In a blur of green he was back into his usual work attire. His face was unreadable to you, it was an expression you hadn't seen on him.

"I-I can't. Why did you bring him here? Why haven't you told anyone? He should be locked up!" Erica freaked out. She tried to stand but you didn't let her.

"Erica." You addressed calmly. "I know I should be terrified of him after everything that happened. He's trying to atone. You just caught him saving me, falling from that ladder!" You explained. She closed her gaping mouth and thought for a moment.

"I need the both of you out of here." She stated. "Now." You felt pain sear through your veins.

"Erica. Please don't. I-I lost my car in the accident. This. You. Are the only thing's I have left!" You trembled as you tried to plead for your job and the woman who had been your anchor these past two years.

"I know. I thought you respected your mother's memory more than this" She sighed. "Go. Now. Before he kills anyone under this roof!" Erica yelled closing her eyes tightly and rubbing her temples.

She refused to look at you and your eyes blurred over as a cold hand tapped on your elbow before tugging a little harder.

"Come on. It's foolish to think anyone on this planet could be as open minded as you are." Loki muttered quietly. You dragged your heavy feet away and let him pull you all the way out of the building. 

You got a cab back home seeing as you didn’t have a car now. Having to explain everything to Tony you’d made sure to assure him that Loki had saved you from a nasty fall. You’d somehow managed to stop crying enough to seem stable despite what you’d been feeling inside. 

“Just take it easy, I can get you another job in a heart beat” he’d smiled reassuringly. The point was you didn’t want just any job, you’d wanted that one. It meant something to you. 

You replayed the conversation in your head as you lay your fists into the punching bag in the training room. The sparring gloves you wore had started to feel warm and sweaty due to how long you’d been taking out your aggression. 

“Lady (y/n), there you are!” Thor called, breaking you out of your blind rage. You slowed to a stop and turned to see him and Loki joining you in the room.

“Come to ruin the rest of my day?” You ask Loki spitefully. 

“Come now. Loki told me what happened. It seems to me it was an unfortunate accident, he just saved you he didn’t think anyone would recognize him.” Thor defended him holding a hand up towards Loki’s mouth to gesture that he was going to do the talking. 

“I’m not questioning the fact that he saved me, I’m thankful for that.” You stated, Thor smiled proudly. “However, why did he have to switch to his full suit of armor to do that? Helmet and all?” You questioned with a frown. You again aimed the question more towards Loki but Thor answered. 

“You were in danger, were you not? Loki was focused on projecting his image for his cover. Your imminent danger caused him to break focus, thus revealing his usual Asgardian attire” He shrugged dismissively. 

You didn’t answer but turned and went back to punching the bag. Huffs of breath panting from your lips. Loki appeared in your line of sight and you started hitting harder. He had an amused smile playing on his face. 

“I think you’d feel much better taking your anger out on a real target” He mussed, pacing back and forth across the room from you. 

“Brother. I wouldn’t encourage what you’re thinking” Thor chuckled from somewhere off to your left. 

“Think I can’t take a beating from a little girl?” Loki smirked teasingly. You stopped and wiped the sweat from your brow with your forearm. Eyeing up your volunteer. 

“First one to knock the other down?” You asked seriously. Loki walked a little closer with a wide grin and a glint in his eye.

“Challenge accepted, what do I get when I knock you down?” He asked curiously. His playful tones were not something you’d heard since his nightmare in your room. You allowed yourself to smirk this time and gazed down at the floor momentarily. You heard Thor humming in amusement, he knew you well enough to have seen what was coming.

Completely out of the blue and surprising the hell out of Loki you pulled your leg up into a kick. Landing a hard blow to the large punching bag and sending it swinging up to hit him hard in the chin and throat. He gripped at the bag before it could swing back and he clenched his jaw shaking off the blow.

“I see how we’re going to play this” He gritted. The second he started moving you turned and forward rolled away from his advance. Hopping straight back up on your feet far enough that he couldn’t use your trick on you and hit you back with the bag. Wasting no time he came at you with his fists instead. You dodge the first and tried to block the second, gaining you a hefty punch to your forearm. You ignored the ache it gave you and kicked towards his stomach. Loki pushed your leg away with ease and tried to sweep your legs from under you. 

Stumbling, you just about managed to stay upright. Thor was standing off to the side enjoying watching the two of you sparring. You threw a punch towards Loki’s face and managed to connect your fist with his jaw but before you could pull it away he wrapped his fingers tightly around your wrist. Frowning at his devious expression you tried to hit him with your weaker arm. Only this time he caught it in the same way before it could make contact.

“What now?” He teased holding your balled up fists against his chest. His eyebrow twitched suggesting he thought he’d won. 

“Oh, brother. You don’t learn do you?” Thor laughed and you chuckled a little yourself allowing Loki to knit his eyebrows into a frown before you lifted your knee. The sound that came out of his mouth when you impacted on his groin was almost feminine it was so high pitched. He released your wrists immediately in favor of clutching his abdomen and manhood. You followed the knee to his pride with one to his face and pushed him back onto the floor. Standing over him as you laughed. 

“Oh. You’ll pay for that, love” He seethed, getting back up and stretching his shoulders. He’d recovered remarkably quickly but he wasn’t exactly mortal.

Thor whistled to gain your attention and threw the both of you a wooden training staff. You’d caught it with your reflexes and watched as Loki twirled his in his hands in a showy display. You shook your head and bent your knees into a better stance.

Waving yours low to the ground you advanced trying to aim more for his legs while trying and failing to avoid a blow to your shoulder. You managed to jab the long wood into Loki’s ribs and brought it back to block a leg strike from him. After a few more blows you realized you were not winning this one. He’d had practice wielding a staff after all. 

He managed to land a couple hits to your knuckles and disarm you. Your staff rolling away across the room. You took the force of an incoming blow to your side by catching his staff with your palms. You gripped it tightly and Loki changed his hand position. Within a breath you were on your back on the floor, Loki straddling you with the staff between the two of you. You pushing up to try and throw him off and Loki resisting the force.

You struggled angrily trying to move him with everything you had but to no avail.

“Get off of me!” You gritted. 

“Loki.” Thor warned, realizing it had stopped being a fun game for you. You were definitely a little pissed off if your scowling and straining was anything to go by. You even tried to throw him off by lifting your hips and legs to unbalance him.

Loki leaned down while keeping the pressure on the staff. The staff now resting against his chest and you were holding up his body weight. His hair falling in tendrils down towards you, his face was lightly flushed from the exercise and he was breathing roughly. 

“Don’t act like you’re not enjoying this. If I recall correctly you kissed me back briefly when I went poking around in your head. I bet you’ve been longing to be beneath me again!” Loki teased viciously. You felt your nostrils flare and tried to push him off again. 

“Loki! I don’t know what you’re talking about but that’s enough!” Thor started to get up from where he’d sat down against the far wall.

You could suddenly feel something odd. It was like daydreaming only it felt forced upon you. Like everything else you were feeling had been pushed out of the way. It hurt your head slightly. The thoughts you were having were not your own. 

 

~ You were sat on the kitchen counter top. Wearing the same nightdress as you were when you’d bumped into Loki in the dark. Only Loki was right in front of you in this scenario. You pulled him closer by your favorite neck tie that you picked out for him. Placed frantic kisses to his pale neck and throat. He gripped your hips and pulled you to the edge of the counter to meet his. Grinding against you as you finally taste his lips on yours. ~ 

 

“Stop!” You yelled, only a couple of seconds had passed but the thought felt so vivid in your mind. Now struggling to hold the wooden staff up between you, more focused on not letting him lean any closer. Loki’s eyes practically glowed down at you as he wormed his way back into your head.

 

~ Loki’s hands roam across your bare skin and you bite back a groan when he licks a stripe up the valley of your breasts and sucks on soft skin at your collarbone. Pulling his tie off and ripping open his shirt in the heat of passion. Your hands resting against his chest as he ravishes you. ~ 

 

You could feel your rage burning like a blistering heat. You closed your eyes and dug deep into your reserves. Trying to force Loki out of your head like when you had messed up his plans in your dream.

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” You screamed. Thrusting your hands up as hard as you could. A thunderous booming resonated from the force you unleashed. The wooden staff splintered into a dozen pieces like it had been put through a wood chipper and your hands landed firmly against Loki’s chest. The ease with which you threw him off it were as if he weighed nothing at all. He rolled and tumbled a good distance away before coming to a stop on his stomach bracing his head with his arms.

You frantically scrambled into a sitting position and realized that whatever had just happened also caused Thor to lose balance and fall on his own ass. He was blinking at you in shock and confusion. You watched as Loki lifted his head to do the same only he was coughing and groaning from the attack. The room was deathly tense.

Loki pulled himself to his hands and knees and spluttered a few more times. Just when Thor was about to get up and see if you were okay you clambered to your feet and took off. 

Loki and Thor shared a worried glance as Thor helped his brother to his feet and they knew they needed to go and find you.


	17. Chapter 17

You hunched over the toilet in your bathroom feeling nauseous, groaning when the door opened slightly. Thor entered first and you felt his presence behind you.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently. You moaned again and pulled yourself back to sit against the bathtub. Your head was pounding as you glanced up at Loki as he joined you in the small room.

"I-I don't understand" You sobbed. Head throbbing slightly and your body felt exhausted. You allowed Thor to help you remove your training gloves that were still on your hands.

"It seems some kind of power has been awakened inside of you" Loki observed. His tone wasn't as tough as usual. He worried you might lash out again.

"But I'm not like any of you guys. I'm just a human!" You stressed. Thor lent down and squeezed your hands reassuringly.

"I'll go and find Stark. I heard he was in a meeting somewhere in the building. He will know what to do" He explained before standing to leave. "Loki will stay with you" He assured as he disappeared. Loki watched you wearily.

"D-Did I hurt you?" You asked shakily after a few seconds. Loki squatted down in front of you and rested a hand on your shoulder.

"I'll admit that it wasn't the most pleasant experience" He smirked. "I'm sure you're going to count that as a win though?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to though" You admitted.

You sighed loudly and gazed at Loki thoughtfully. The two of you frowned in unison when you heard your bedroom door open and a few quiet steps.

“Closing in on the target. Bathroom of A2 corridor 3.” You heard a voice talk into what you assumed was a communication radio.

“Seems stable, no power influxes on the reading. Ready to move in?” You heard over the quiet radio static. You looked up at Loki with confusion. He held his finger up to his lips in a hushing motion and helped pull you up from the floor. Standing you behind him as they approached the door. 

The door creaked open slowly and revealed two armed S.H.I.E.L.D foot soldiers. They had their guns raised at Loki as they looked him over. 

“Step aside. We don’t want to use force.” The front soldier barked. You placed a hand on Loki’s lower back trying to find some comfort. Loki smirked.

“What do you want with her?” He asked plainly. His eyes wandered to spot that the second soldier was carrying various restrains and chains. 

“We have orders. She’s coming with us!” He yelled. Loki chuckled.

“Oh, you have orders do you?” He laughed. “Good luck with that” 

Before the soldiers could think to defend themselves, Loki had lashed out. He yanked the gun from the first guy and used it to bash him in the head, knocking him out cold. As the second tried to advance on you both you kicked the door shut and it knocked him back. Before he recovered Loki opened the door and slammed his head into the wall rendering him unconscious too.

"Status report! Have you subdued the subject?" The radio communicator asked.

"Subject? What am I, some kind of test experiment?" You asked Loki with a frown. He looked at you sympathetically. "Sending reinforcements, use any force necessary" The radio buzzed again.

"We've got to go" Loki announced reaching out to pull on your arm. You didn't let him pull you and planted your feet.

"Loki, I'm scared. What the hell is going on?" You asked frantically. Suddenly the lights went out and plunged into the emergency low lighting. A siren started to sound all over the whole building.

"We have to get you out of here. They're going to lock you up, for gods only know what reason!" He rushed. 

This time when he tugged on your arm you followed him. The two of you ran out of the room. Managing to turn a corner just as a group of soldiers came out of the elevator on the other end of the corridor. They yelled and started running towards you as soon as they spotted you retreating. 

"The stairs?" You suggested as you followed behind Loki. He nodded and diverted towards one of the many stair cases. 

"There's a small ship that I should be able to fly to get us out. It's on the roof!" Loki shouted as he started up the steps. You hesitated and he turned to give you a puzzled look.

"What about Stark. He could help!" You suggested. Loki rolled his eyes.

"You really think he'd go against Shield? Think about what happened with those contracts. He was the first on board with them!" He shouted. 

Your eyes grew wide and you leapt forwards, beginning the climb up the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

You were almost at the top of the stairs when a team burst through the stair access doors. Loki yelled for you to carry on ahead and you certainly didn’t stick around to see him take them on. Emerging onto the roof top you were met by a strong grip grabbing your arms and pinning you to the wall. The soldier held you in place as he yelled for another to come over and help restrain you. 

“Get off!” You struggled, trying to break free. He gripped your arms so tight you were sure they would bruise. You screwed your eyes tight shut and tried to focus like you had when Loki had you pinned. A yell caught your attention and the grip loosened on your arms. The man now clutching his temples stumbled backwards. Another soldier who was coming to assist also started the same actions.

You held your hand out forcefully towards them still just as focused as you watched a dim golden glow swirl your finger tips. The men started to wail and cry out as whatever mental pain they were feeling started to become over whelming. You felt powerful. 

Enchanted by the sight before you, you couldn’t even bring yourself to stop when blood started to leak from there ears and noses. Lost in a trance of your own power, fully unleashed on two threatening men. 

When the door to the roof opened again you finally broke focus. You twisted to see Loki, a bit bruised and panting from his excursions. His eyes darted to the soldiers who were now lying on the ground not moving. He stepped towards you slowly and gently used his fingers to guide your out stretched hand back down to your side. Your eyes were watering as you silently gazed at him. Trembling where you stood. 

“Let’s go” He suggested. “There are more coming” You watched him walk towards a small flying ship, stepping over the two bodies with little care. You stumbled after him mindlessly. Trying not to think about what you’d just done but finding it hard to think of anything else. 

————————-

“Where should we go? We need to get rid of this aircraft, they’ll see us on the radars.” Loki spoke, waking you from the trance you’d been in since boarding the vessel. He had already taken off and had been flying for at least 5 minutes. 

“I don’t know. It’s not like I was preparing for this.” You grovelled, standing up you started to search around the ship for anything useful. Spotting a large metal case on the far wall you cautiously pulled it open. Money. Why on earth was there a case full of money on a ship that nobody even flew. 

“Are you okay?” Loki asked suddenly.

“Yeah... Are you? I-I mean after the stairwell?” You asked with unease.

“I’m fine, just a few bruises” he shrugged from his position at the flight deck. You let the silence take over while you thought of a plan.

“Chicago, we’ll go to Chicago. If you get us to Cleveland we’ll find a car and drive there under the radar” You suddenly announced. 

“Okay... which way is Cleveland?” Loki asked after a long pause. You walking to the controls and tried to understand what you were looking at in front of you. Luckily this advanced technology had a compass on board still.

“This way” you explained showing him. 

“You should rest, while I get us there” He suggested, gesturing to the single bed bunk that was built into the ship. You frowned but agreed when you realized how much you wanted to sleep right now.


	19. Chapter 19

It had taken three hours in the ship to get to the incorrect destination, you ended up in Columbus, Ohio. In one of the many parks. A short taxi ride later paid for by the cash you’d found in the ship and you were spending more on a car. You picked a larger people carrier type that’d be less inconspicuous and started the long drive to Chicago. 

Loki wasn't the best road trip passenger. He stressed about every suspicious looking vehicle and was entirely silent the rest of the time. It seemed being in a moving vehicle made him slightly uncomfortable. At least on a flying ship he could stretch his long legs. 

You’re exhaustion set in after a while and you had to stop in Indiana to find somewhere to sleep. 

“What are you doing?” Loki asked as you started to pull into the parking lot. The motel looked clean and was showing the vacancy sign. 

“We need to rest. We’ve been travelling for almost eight hours and it’s the middle of the night” you explained following it with a large yawn. Your eyes watered as you put the car into park. 

“But we need to keep retreating. Shield will never be that far behind us” he stressed shifting uncomfortably in the confines of the seat belt you’d forced him to wear. 

You’d stopped by at a clothing store on the way and had already gotten yourself some clothes and pajamas, the latter, you were desperate to get on. 

“Loki. I need sleep. We’ll be fine till morning” you reassured climbing out of the car. 

He muttered a load of rude remarks as you payed for a room and got the keys. Shutting up and stopping in the doorway when he realized there was only one bed. 

“It was the only vacant room!” You stated before he could remark. 

“Sure it was...” He mussed, closing the door behind him. 

You grabbed the pajamas and headed straight for the bathroom to shower. You’d picked up a disposable razor at the front desk when you realized you’d be sharing a bed. Didn’t want to give any more reasons for Loki to be disgusted by you. Plus the stubble that had started to accumulate was screaming to be removed. 

A relaxing half hour later you climbed out and rinsed out the tub. Returning to the main room once you were dressed and your hair how it normally was after washing it before bed. 

Loki was already wrapped in the sheets and drifting off. In his dozy state he managed to untangle enough for you to get some blanket. You noticed that he had braided his hair while you’d been in the shower, just two small braids. One either side of his head, pinning the hairs back behind his ears. His torso was bare and you’d hoped to the other gods that this one had put on some underwear. 

When you lifted the sheets momentarily you were happy to catch a glimpse of some black cotton briefs. So you slipped onto the bed and lay facing Loki. He sleepily turned his head to squint at you. 

“Sorry, I was just admiring your hair. Can you teach me? It looks a lot more intricate than anything I can do.” You asked very softly. He smirked lazily. Too tired to give you his usual snark so he agreed in a low drawl. He raised the arm closest to you above his head and shifted a little lower into the mattress. Getting comfortable so he could finally sleep. You adjusted yourself and closed your eyes, ready to let yourself go too. 

“Thank you, Loki” you muttered quietly after about twenty minutes of your head trying to stop thinking about everything that had happened today. He didn’t respond and you assumed he was sleeping so you turned over and finally relaxed. 

Drifting off peacefully, letting the stresses be forgotten.


	20. Chapter 20

You stirred from your sleep feeling uncomfortable, like when you’d wake up with a crick in your neck. Only this was different. Something hard and forceful pressed into your lower back, before you could register what it was it pushed you out of the bed. 

In your sleepy state you growled and reached up for the blanket. Tugging on it with all your strength, only Loki grabbed it. He hadn’t braced himself enough and came toppling off the bed on top of you. You whined at the sudden weight pressing you into the hard floor. 

“If you wanted to be woken up like this, you should have told me” Loki chuckled darkly his nose practically brushing against yours. You snarled realizing that the fall had resulted in one of his hands against your breast and he hadn’t removed it yet. 

“Move your hand. Or do I have to remind you what happened last time you had me pinned down” You gritted, referring to when you’d managed to fling him across the training room. 

“I’d much rather be reminded of the time before last. Make that dream I gave you a reality” He drawled having the nerve to cup your breast. Your emotions grew fiery as you glared at him, pulling a hand up you clasped your palm over his forehead. The second you began to concentrate a gasp came from his mouth, followed by a yell of pain. 

He scrambled to get up but it was like your energy glued your hand in place. You stumbled but managed to stand up with him. Forcing him to step backwards until his back hit the far wall. 

“Stop.” He ordered “That’s enough!” His fingers gripped around your wrist trying to pry your hand from his head. 

“How can I stop when I don’t even know what it is I’m doing!?” You spat, thumping his head as you pressed it back against the wall. Loki’s bleary eyes suddenly became more serious focusing his bright pupils on you. He hissed through his teeth as he let go of your wrist and used both of his hands to push hard against your stomach. 

The force hurled you back over the other side of the room, breaking the connection you focused on him. You hit the wall with a loud bang and slid onto the floor in a heap. Your stomach throbbing with the trauma. 

“I’ll teach you. But not here” He panted, hunched over with his lower back lent against the wall for support. His hands held his head, rubbing at it to provide some relief for the skin crawling sensation he was feeling. 

You coughed as you tried to stand, getting to your hands and knees before stopping. Glancing up you noticed he’d hit you so hard you’d marked the wall. 

“Here” Loki offered you his hands to help you stand. You took them reluctantly, clutching your stomach once you were standing. 

“We better go before anyone can see that” You gestured to the wall. 

“Lead the way” he smirked, glad to see you weren’t in the mood to finish killing him.


	21. Chapter 21

“I’m bored” Loki pouted when you’d gotten half way to Chicago. You sighed. Having to drive after being flung across a room wasn’t exactly comfortable for you either. 

“Turn the radio on then” you suggested dismissively. After he’d managed to eject a CD that you didn’t know was in there you realized he may have understood alien space ships better than Midgardian technology. Opting to doing it for him. He station surfed for a few moments before repeating your actions to turn off the radio. 

“Did you ever have any hobbies when you were on Asgard? Other than plotting your rise to king, I mean.” You asked out of the blue.

“What? Why do you want to know that?” He questions with confusion.

“Just humor me. You can ask me anything afterwards, we’ll take it in turns” You suggested focusing on driving.

“Fine... but you have to promise not to laugh” Loki sighed. That certainly had your attention.

“Of course I won’t, please tell me” You urged gently. He hesitated a great deal before speaking.

“When I was young my mother used to take me into the kitchens of the palace, the cooks there taught me a few recipes and I’d help them out from time to time” He revealed shyly.

“Wow, seriously?” You asked in genuine disbelief. Loki’s sudden laughter almost scared you. 

“Of course not, don’t be ridiculous! You think I -a prince of Asgard- would lower myself to such demeaning tasks as preparing a feast?” He chortled. You frowned and ignored him, focusing back on driving to Chicago as quickly as you could. 

 

 

Just half an hour away from Chicago Loki turned the radio back on and found a station that was talking about dating. One of the stories was about a date that had gone terribly awry and your travel companion was finding it quite funny.

“Midgardian’s are truly the worst at wooing one another” He observed “I can’t imagine how you’d act on a date. It’d probably be just as humiliating” 

“I wouldn’t know” you admitted choosing not to glance at him.

“Wait, you’ve never been asked on a date?” He asked in disbelief. “Well, I guess I can stop sounding so surprised. I’m sure you’re easy to overlook when there are women like... what was her name again? Cathy? Catherine?” Loki teased. 

“It’s not like I’ve never been asked. I just... I don’t know. Never really found anyone I actually want to date” You explained glumly.

“Waait...” He drawled excitedly, leaning towards you a little to get a better look at your expression. 

“What?” You asked wishing you could hide from his gaze.

“You have given a man your virtue? Right?” He probed.

“My wha-OH.” You suddenly understood his question. “Loki! Of course I have but that’s a really personal question to ask someone!” You yelled, your face burning with embarrassment.

“Oh you don’t have to lie about it, you can tell me the truth!” He chuckled. You were damn near ready to pull over and kick him out the car when you realized you had reached the Chicago boarder. 

“Keep an eye out, we need to find somewhere to rent so we can stay for a while” you distracted from the topic. Glad to see him actually listen for once and start looking around.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes I’m uploading from my mobile not my laptop I’ll edit later!

After a long day of searching you finally found an apartment. The buildings owner was desperate for tenants and was happy to over look your strange circumstances. Especially when you offered him six months payment in cash. 

“Right, so. I’ll let you get settled!” He said after placing the keys on the coffee table. 

“Brilliant. Thank you!” You beamed.

“No. thank you.” He corrected as he left the apartment and shut the door behind him.

“Are we living together now?” Loki questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“Looks that way. We’re going to have to find jobs if we’re going to feed ourselves though, I’ve almost worked through that mysterious case of cash.” You admitted, it felt good to finally have a roof over your head. You didn’t know how safe you were from S.H.I.E.L.D but it certainly felt safer having a whole apartment rather than being stuck on the road or motels. 

“What do we do now?” He asked quietly. It was very quiet in the modest living space. You threw him the TV remote. 

“Just relax. I’m going to go get a shower then we could go grab some food from that supermarket down the street?” You suggested. 

“Of course. Groceries. How mundane” He sighed switching on the Tv and slumping into the seating.

“You don’t have to come with me” You stated as you removed yourself from the room. He muttered under his breath but you didn’t catch it because you shut the door.

You started the shower and stripped off luckily the bathroom already came with a few little toiletries so you could wash before shopping. Stripping off you climbed under the stream. It felt like finally everything had sunken in. You were on the run. Since that car accident your life had been one terrible disaster after the other, all of it revolving around the man who you were now isolated with. You missed Tony and Thor. Tony had always been there for you, you treated him as a father figure. Thor had been the rock who grounded you when your emotions got a bit too much to handle. Now you couldn’t go back to the place you’d called home.

Finishing up you stepped out of the shower. Skipping wrapping up and opting to stand bare in front of the floor length mirror. The past few days hadn’t just been a toll on your brain.

Bruises and marks littered your skin. Your stomach was lined either side by two palm sized bruises from Loki in the motel room. Your wrists circled by finger marks, from the soldier who you’re assuming you’d killed on the rooftop. A fist sized bruise on your forearm and one on your shoulder from sparring with Loki and a few more small ones dotted about on your shins and thighs. 

Your eyes teared up thinking about the incident on the roof. Those two guys clutching their heads willing the pain to stop. Sinking down against the wall you sobbed. How could this happen. Tony never gave you an explanation as to why you were in the headquarters, did he know? Was it him who organised all of it or was it S.H.I.E.L.D the entire time, pulling strings from the beginning. You just wanted to be back in your room where you’d felt safe for two whole years. You sniffled and cried into your knees that you’d pulled up to your chest.

A small knock on the door had you standing reaching for your towel and wrapping up as quickly as you could. The door opened seconds later as you stood motionless, tears streaming down your cheeks.

“I can feel how emotional you are right now. As if it’s physically effecting me too. It’s quite distracting” He stated plainly, not making eye contact with you. 

“Everything was fine before you got here! Now I’ve lost everything” you sobbed taking a few steps towards him and the door.

“You’re blaming me?” He asked incredulously.

“Yes. I-“ you cut yourself off with a sniff. “I just miss it. I miss them” you deadpanned. Loki knew you were referring to the other residents of the avengers tower but made no comment.

You pushed him aside and grabbed the same pajamas that you’d worn the night before, getting changed in the confines of what was to be your own bedroom from now on. Not even bothering with the sheets you sunk into the bed and cried into the pillows.

 

You hadn’t realized you’d fallen asleep until your bedroom door slammed shut. You groggily sat up and looked around but they’d just left the room not entered it. The smell of warm bread and soup filled your nostrils and you realized they’d been left on your bed side. 

Your stomach growled and you tried to remember the last time you’d eaten anything. Picking up the tray they were on you pulled them onto your lap, slowly to not spill the liquid. 

The tomato soup was fresh and you hadn’t tasted anything like it from any supermarkets. The bread was possibly the best you’d had in your entire lifetime. It was also warm so you had a sneaking suspicion it was baked fresh. 

After gobbling down the food in the most undignified way you got up to return the tray to the kitchen. 

Walking in to find Loki tidying away several pans and bowls with flour residue on his black shirt.

“Thanks” You chimed as you washed what you’d brought with you. He wasn’t expecting you to be behind him and he got flustered. Spinning around with a glass bowl and almost dropping it. You grabbed it to stop it toppling to the floor.

“I-it’s okay. It wasn’t any more trouble than usual” he put the bowl back into the cupboard.

“What you said before about baking in Asgard...” you trailed not knowing if you should push him.

“Yeah. Can we not speak of it? It brings back feelings that I’d rather not dwell on” He firmly replied. Turning his back on you again to finish tidying up. 

“Okay, but if you need to talk...”

“I said I don’t want to think about it.” He snapped. You dropped the subject and finished washing your stuff. “What about you?”

“What about me?” You asked curiously.

“Do you need to talk?” He asked “You seem calmer that earlier” he added. You turned to face him and he leaned against the counter to watch you. 

“I just feel overwhelmed. Everything that’s happened... I’m a fugitive from a super secret organisation. I’ve lost the only things that reminded me of my mother and I’m stuck living with the person who caused her death.” You ranted. Loki looked sorrowful. 

“I’m sorry” he grumbled quietly. 

“It’s not your fault. Somethings wrong with me. I just miss Tony and your brother, they always knew what to say and do” you admitted, slumping in defeat and walking to the living room to sit on the sofa.


	23. Chapter 23

Loki came to join you and sat on the other end of the sofa before surprising you. You felt a tug on your shoulder and toppled over, your head ending up on his lap. 

“What are you doing?” You squeaked as he leaned to pull your legs up onto the sofa. You stiffened up, feeling uncomfortable in this close of a proximity to his nether regions. 

“I saw my brother comforting you like this. It’s not exactly my thing but your thoughts are so loud you’re making me depressed” Loki explained not allowing you to get up from the position. You frowned though he could only see the side of your face from there.

You shuffled to get comfy and accepted that he wasn’t going to let you get up until you’d relaxed a bit. The TV was playing a nature documentary so you concentrated on watching it. Loki’s lap was tense beneath you like even he was uncomfortable too. You reached for his hand that was resting awkwardly behind your back and you placed it on the side of your head that was facing him. 

“Subtle” He chuckled as he got the picture and started to comb his fingers through it. You squeezed your eyes shut when he came to a few knots a couple of times, trying to gently work them out with his fingers. 

After a couple of minutes Loki relaxed and it no longer felt like you were lying on a block of stone. You felt your eyes getting heavier as you enjoyed the soft scalp touches and the soothing tones of the documentaries voice over. 

Sunlight beaming through the curtains and birds singing outside gently awoke you. You wiped your mouth where you felt a small damp patch beneath you and pushed yourself up into a sitting position. You were still on the sofa, only you were alone. Loki must have gone to bed after you’d fallen asleep and left you there. 

You frowned and felt your skin pull slightly on one side, curiously you felt the side of your head and knew something wasn’t right. The mirror in the bathroom provided you with an answer. Two small intricate braids woven on the side of your head. You touched them gently and were startled by a voice. 

“It will be tight for a few hours so try not to move them too much” He said without care. You did a double take and realized he was wearing nothing but cotton briefs. Quickly you turned away and glanced back at the braid. “Are you going to leave? Or do you intend to watch me shower?” He added with a smirk as he strolled over to turn the water on.

“God’s no! I’m leaving!” You shrieked quickly getting out and shutting the door. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It took a few days to find a suitable job to get the both of you hired at. A small cafe downtown had just fired two of its employees for stealing from the register. The two of you had no experience making coffees on the fancy machines or baking small desserts but you were willing to learn. The older gentleman who ran the cafe was starting to feel his age. He couldn’t do everything anymore so he would sit on the sidelines and work on the finance side of things. That left it up to you and Loki to take on a few of the managerial duties as he wanted a fresh pair of eyes to watch over the current employees.

You smirked as you watched Loki talking to a young employee who was working for some extra cash along side high school. 

“Tom, is it okay if I have tomorrow off? You’ve got me scheduled for a shift but I need to finish a project I’m working on” He asked as he and Loki washed a couple of the taps behind the counter. 

“You still trying to save up for your moms birthday?” Loki asked him gently. 

“Yeah. I think I’ve nearly got enough to get her something she really wants” he beamed with excitement. Loki smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Take tomorrow off, but if you want you can work until close today to make up for it” Loki suggested a compromise. It surprised you how quickly Loki had adapted to his role. You wondered if it had anything to do with him watching so much TV at home. He’d been avoiding spending much time with you in the apartment, you already saw each other at work and you found you’d get on each others nerves otherwise. 

Your powers seemed dormant since you attacked Loki in the hotel room. You hadn’t had enough of a break to ask Loki to try and train you. Between finding the job and working there for almost two weeks the days had flown by. 

“So, is he here yet?” Loki suddenly asked from over your shoulder. Scaring the hell out of you and snapping you out of your daydreaming. 

“Who?” You asked curiously. Turning to face him where you stood in front of the counter ready to take drinks and snacks to the tables. Loki stood behind it leaning forwards with his elbows on the counter top. His hair tied back in a messy bun as he’d found out the hard way that it would just get in the way at work. The first time he’d needed it out of his face you’d grabbed a spare hair elastic and tied it up for him.

“Oh, you know who I’m referring to. He makes you all... gooey” Loki teased, smirking at you with dazzling blue eyes.

“Does not!” You leaned towards his face more and denied him in a hushed whisper. Loki snorted a laugh. 

“He so does. You always have a cold shower after work just to try douse the flames of your arousal” He continued. 

“Will you shut the fu-“ You started angrily whispering before a voice over your shoulder cut you off. 

“Wow, you’re really fired up today, huh? Everything all right?” A smooth voice chuckled with amusement. Your face burned crimson and you almost couldn’t bare to turn around. Loki was beaming ear to ear with a devious glint in his eyes like he’d planned this.

“Y-yeah. I’m absolutely fine. We were just having a disagreement over...” you hesitated for a split second.

“Erotic literature” Loki filled in unhelpfully. 

“Really? You must be pretty passionate about it to get that defensive” He smirked before placing his usual order with Loki while you tried to recover from what just happened. You flattened your apron out and straightened your name badge. 

“Take a seat, I’ll bring it over once it’s ready” you smiled at him after he’d payed. This guy was your perfect type. From his haircut and clothing down to his personality and way of speaking. He nodded a thanks to you and headed to find a seat, luckily you managed not to swoon openly. 

“You’re arousal is showing.” Loki snickered.

“I’m not aroused!” You snapped quietly.

“Oh, really? I can smell you from here” He laughed. You walked behind the counter and gave him a dig in the arm for being so vile.

“Stop it, will you. Anyone would think you’re jealous” You stabbed back, helping Loki get the order ready on a tray. 

“Jealous? Of you paying attention to him?!” He questioned as if you were the one being ridiculous, his voice even rose a few octaves.

You laughed lightly at his response as you gathered the tray and carried it to the customers table. 

“Thank you!” He beamed as you placed a coffee and a slice of his favorite cake in front of him. 

“No, thank you. It’s so nice to have regular faces stop by” You assured. Keeping your cool relatively well. 

You didn’t have much time to chat however as Loki called you away to serve someone else. It always got busy around this time as people were leaving work and stopping by on the way home.

An hour later you stood at a table closest the door, taking an order from a family. The cafe was only small and a stroller that the table opposite had brought in meant that the space between the two was very narrow. As you were double checking the orders a warm figure brushed up behind you trying to squeeze by. 

“See you tomorrow” A familiar voice uttered to you, his hips bumping up against your backside as he pushed past gently. A blush once again took over your complexion and you hurried to confirm the families order and get out of there. 

You rushed back to the counter with your head down low and the small notepad clutched in your fingers. Almost running right into Loki as you started prepping the drinks. 

“You really are a mess over him” he observed, suddenly slipping his long fingers into your back pocket. You squeaked as he invaded your tight jeans. Turning to scold him but seeing him holding out a small bit of paper. You frowned and took it from him. 

It unfolded to reveal a cell number and “Call me anytime you want to get more acquainted” written in black pen.

You glanced up towards the door to find him lingering there before sending you a wink and smoothly slipping outside. 

“Did... did he just?” You asked in disbelief. Loki tutted.

“Honestly. Mortals.” He sighed rolling his eyes before helping you finish the order.


	24. Chapter 24

Getting release was all you could think about right now. Your legs were trembling and your arms burned with intensity. You panted loudly as Loki thrust into you pushing you slightly further up the cold brick wall. Your bare lower back scratching against the rough surface. You whined as his hot breath ghosted across your face. 

“Harder.” Loki instructed breathlessly. You gripped onto his shoulder and bicep, tightly clenching your fingers. Staring intently into his eyes, you exhaled before you frowned and pouted. Too exhausted to carry on. 

“I can’t.” You gritted, releasing your fists and slumping in defeat. Loki let out a bored sigh and stepped back from where he crowded you against the wall of the abandoned warehouse. 

“Performance issues?” He teased. You let your head fall back and lightly thump onto the brickwork, staring at the ceiling. 

“I told you. I can’t do it anymore. Maybe it was a fluke? We’ve been practicing for a few weeks now and I can’t even give you anything more than a migraine” You whined. 

“You think all that raw energy was an off chance?” Loki questioned as he strolled over to grab a bottle of water from your gym bag. You pushed off the wall and immediately flinched at the pain in your stomach and joints. Loki had really lay it on you today, trying to get your powers to fight back. The most recent thrust has landed a fist in your stomach that you knew you’d be feeling for a few days. 

“Are you even listening?” Loki interrupted your lazy thoughts about bruises. 

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t know what it was to be honest. I still can’t wrap my head around anything that’s happened recently” You admitted, taking the water Loki offered you and taking a sip with shaky hands. The adrenaline was a lot to handle, even for someone used to previously working out with Natasha. Loki didn’t say much else but it was obviously he was disappointed that you couldn’t fight back like he wanted you to. 

——————————————————

Didn't take the two of you long to get back to the apartment, once there you ran yourself a hot bubble bath for your sore muscles. Easing in you winced as you normally did and settled your shoulders against the end without the faucets. You let out a long sigh, letting the music playing from your nearby phone consume you. Shutting your eyes gently you smiled to yourself, It was nice to finally have some time for yourself. 

Softly singing along to your current favorite song you almost screamed when a pair of cold hands found their way onto your shoulders. Your eyes shot open to see the raven haired god perched on the edge of the tub. You hadn't even heard him come in.

"What the hell are you doing!?" You asked in surprise. You wanted to try cover up but by this point it was useless. The amount of time he could have been there everything on offer had probably already been ogled. Besides, the bubbles at least gave you some sense of cover. Loki smirked as he started to massage at your shoulders and base of your neck.

"Just wanted to check on you. How're you feeling?" He asked genuinely, you had to think back and try remember if you hit him over the head recently. The smirk on his lips told you this was a game though.

"Seriously. I'm trying to relax. Please get out." You bit. Tired of this sort of behavior from him. The television only kept him entertained for so long before he'd take his boredom out on you. 

"You know.." Loki started to speak ignoring your plea's. "The best thing for healing sore joints and bruising is actually cold water." He stated plainly. You watched as his hands turned blue and his fingertips felt frozen against your skin. "It helps any inflammation to be soothed"

"The cold doesn't seem to help the inflammation of your ego though does it" You dig as you hiss at the chill on your neck and shoulders. He chuckled darkly before holding one of your shoulders firmly and letting his other hand drop into the water next to you. Before you could contemplate his plan the water grew increasingly cold. Goosebumps covered your skin as you sucked in a deep breath. In the shock you tried to get out of the bathwater immediately. The other hand returned and Loki held you there, forcing you to endure the cold water. "Fuck! Stop. Let me out!" You panicked, shaky breaths leaving your throat. 

"Don't be so weak. It's not even that cold" He laughed lightheartedly. You glanced at his blue skin pointedly.

"You're a da-mn frost giant! O-of course you don't think it's cold-d!" You stammered. Still trying to get out of the bath. The icy water splashed over the sides as you grabbed the sides trying to pull up but he just pushed you slightly lower. Gasping again you desperately tried to fight against him. You hooked a leg over the side of the tub trying to lift up that way, all it gained you was a chuckle from Loki as you lifted your hips out from the cover of water. 

"Feel like fighting back yet?" He asked. You frowned. 

"That's w-what this is about-t!" You yelled. 

"How long can you hold your breath?" He asked curiously. Your eyes widened not wanting what he was suggesting. 

"D-don't yo-" You started but had to quickly close your mouth as he plunged you underneath the water. The water muffled all sounds and you had your eyes squeezed shut. All you could do was try to pull yourself back up by your arms. The ten seconds you were under the icy liquid felt like a lot longer. He allowed you to come back up and you gasped and spluttered once you resurfaced. "You Asshole!" You spat, blinking the water from your eyes. You didn't want to give him what he wanted. Truth be told your powers scared you and maybe that's why they wouldn't make another appearance. You were not ready for them after the pain you'd seen them cause. 

"Come on!" Loki urged. He was trying to push you under a second time so you acted quickly. instead of trying to grip the sides of the tub you grabbed at him. Adrenaline managing to pull through and drag him off the side of the tub and into the bath. The added body in the water made the bath overflow, he came under with you for a few seconds before the both of you came back up coughing. Loki was leaning over you fully clothed and soaking wet. His shirt sticking to him and his hair flat and stuck all across his face. 

The frown on his face had you burst out into laughter after scanning his expression. He sighed with exasperation but after a few more seconds the corner of his lip tugged upwards. He started to lightly laugh after realizing how ridiculous this was. Your laughter faded slowly as you realized how close you were to him. You fingers were still gripping at his wet shirt when you'd pulled him in and you felt your cheeks flush. How could you just forget you were naked. You swallowed and broke eye contact with him trying to look anywhere else. 

"You don't look so cold now" He teased. "In fact you feel pretty warm" He looked down to where your chests were pressed together. You felt your body heat up even more in embarrassment. You made a choked up noise in the back of your throat and Loki was suddenly looking at you a lot more intently. 

You breathed in shakily under his scrutiny. Gaze lingering a little too long on your lips. He gently furrowed his brows as he tested the boundary and leaned towards you. Tips of your noses brushing ever so slightly and a whisper of his lips. 

Your phone started to ring loudly. Cutting through the sound of your soft breaths. Suddenly you remembered about your date.

"Shit. I need to get ready!" You rushed, pushing Loki up and into a kneel in the tub so you could squeeze out and wrap a towel around yourself quickly. Before you left the bathroom you glanced back to see him pushing the hair back and out of his face. Unreadable expression on his face.

"You're really going to go?" He asked in disbelief. You frowned and decided not to answer his question. Choosing to vacate to your bedroom and get ready.


	25. Chapter 25

This was your fourth date with Ian, the mystery guy from the cafe. You'd picked out a fancier dress as you were going to a nice restaurant this time instead of the earlier more casual date spots. You hair now dried and styled to perfection you hummed to yourself as you finished up your make-up. You mobile notified you to a text message so you opened it up.

'Can't wait to see you tonight, is it still okay to pick you up at 8? x'

You glanced at the clock knowing you didn't have long till 8. It was 7:32.

'Sure it's still perfect. Can't wait to see you either x' 

You replied before checking yourself over in the mirror. Everything was finally done so you slipped your shoes on and headed out of your bedroom. Loki was cooking himself some food in the kitchen. 

"Hey" You called out to him. He glanced up and had to do a double take when he almost didn't recognize you in the more dolled up outfit. He smiled briefly before going back to his food preparations. 

"You look acceptable" He observed carelessly. 

"Acceptable?" You scoffed. "Sure, I get it. I'm not your type but do you have to be like that" You moaned.

"Yes." He answered bluntly. "What would you rather me say?" 

"I-I don't know" You replied, caught off guard by the question. He sighed before turning to face you, his eyes raked up and down your black dress and he wet his lips with his tongue. 

"Do you want me to compliment you?" He jested, walking the short distance between you in a few steps. You stammered awkwardly not sure how to reply. Like a deer caught in headlights. "Do you want to hear me tell you how ravishing you look, or how much I'd rather like to see that dress on the floor of my sleeping chambers? Or is that too crude?" He questioned. His fingertips danced along your jaw as he pulled you close to him with his other hand, flush against his chest. "No, that's just it isn't it. You act all shy but you'd enjoy that. Tempting me like this and then making me watch you leave, to go and be with that boy? And you think I'm the one playing games with you? Sweetheart you've a god right here under this roof. I could show you heights of orgasmic bliss you've never even dreamed of" He whispered into your ear making you shiver. You glanced at the wall clock over his shoulder. 

"I'm going to be late. Goodbye" You coldly stated before turning for the door. You lingered just long enough to hear his last words.

"I will get under your skin and your clothes, Little one" 

"Perv." You muttered as you closed the door.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ian was waiting for you once you had gotten out the front doors of the building. He was always a little early so he could pick you up on time. 

"Hey" You greeted as you approached him. He smiled broadly. 

"You look gorgeous" He grinned as he pulled you in for an embrace. You placed a quick kiss on his cheek as you pulled away.

"Thank you, so are we heading to the restaurant now?" You asked sweetly. Ian nodded and walked you to the passenger side door. Opening it for you like a gentleman. 

"So have you ever been before?" He asked a minute after setting off. You watched the profile of his face dreamily as you replied. 

"No, I haven't had the opportunity. Seems like a really nice place though, I'm excited" You answered honestly. 

"Good. I'm really glad I get to take you there for your first time" He smiled, glancing at you briefly before turning his attention back to the road. The food establishment was really grand, it glistened from the inside out, nothing like anywhere else you'd been. 

You ordered food from your favorite cuisine and the chatter over the meal flowed as usual. You couldn’t go into too much detail about yourself as anything shield or avengers related was supposed to be a secret. It also probably wasn’t best to mention the whole deadly power thing. You were able to talk about the movie you saw last time you saw him though. On that date you were distracted with making out after you’d left the cinema. 

“So, what have you been up to today?” Ian asked next. You took a sip from your glass of wine and contemplated. 

“Just working out. I like to keep fit with some self defense classes” You half lied. Hoping it would explain any bruises he ever caught a glimpse of. 

“Oh right! Very admirable. I’m a bit of a couch potato myself. Remind me not to get on your bad side though” he chucked. You raised your eyebrows as you glanced at his arms and broad shoulders, he definitely didn’t look like a couch potato. 

“You don’t look like you need to work out...” you smirked. He shrugged as you stood to excuse yourself. “I’m just going to use the bathroom” 

“Sure, hurry back” Ian smiled. You headed straight to the bathroom and relieved yourself. Once you were done you washed your hands and turned to do a mandatory outfit check in the long mirror. Turning slightly you noticed a white mark on your dress. Frowning you twisted your back to the mirror and immediately felt angry at Loki. A white hand print from the flour he was baking with was settled on your ass clear as day. Groaning to yourself you quickly grabbed some paper towels and tried your best to disperse the mark. 

When you returned to the table you were now self conscious about the tiny bits that were still visible. Wondering if Ian had seen it and what he thought of it. 

“Do you want a dessert?” Ian asked as he glanced at the menus on the table. You thought it over briefly before leaning over and placing your hand over his. Loki's earlier remarks and literal marks on your dress leaving you wanting revenge. 

"How about..." You lowered your voice making sure nobody could over hear you. "You and I head back to mine for dessert?" You chewed your lip gently and Ian looked shocked for a second before smirking devilishly. His eyes lingering on your lips for a moment before wetting his own and calling the waiter over to pay the bill.

"Won't your roommate have something to say about us going back to yours?" He asked curiously. 

"No, We have an agreement about these things. What happens in our own bedrooms, stays in our bedrooms. We turn a blind eye..." You trailed off as the waiter returned to give back Ian's card and the receipt. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Shit." Ian breathed out as you pushed his back up against the wall in the hallway. Just outside the door to your apartment. He gripped a hand in your hair and pulled your mouth to join his which you accepted greedily. Moaning slightly when he tugged on your lower lip with his teeth. While you kissed you frantically tried to fish your door keys out of your handbag. He moved his mouth to your neck and placed hungry kisses there too. Giving you just enough concentration back to find the key. You pulled him along the wall by his tie until his back rested against the front door and pushed your key into the lock. Enjoying the way his warm mouth and hot breath chased your skin as you moved. 

When the door opened you pushed Ian through it and he stumbled, struggling to keep upright. Pushing the door shut behind you, you carried on advancing forwards. Ian let his hands wander down and he hinted for you to let him lift you up to wrap your legs around his waist. Nobody had ever done that before so it was exciting and you eagerly did what he wanted. Your arms around his shoulders to support yourself as you kissed him needily, his hands gripping at your thighs and hips.

A loud and deliberate cough caught your attention and you didn't even dare look towards the open plan living room. You already knew you must have interrupted Loki watching TV. You kept your gaze on Ian's sheepish expression as he broke the kiss and looked to you for direction.  
"Second door." You directed, gesturing left with your head. He got the hint and carried you to your door, holding you tight while you leaned for the door handle and let the both of you in. 

He dropped you onto the bed before turning to close the door, sliding across the tiny lock on the door. You'd only installed it to stop Loki walking in on you un-announced. You chewed your lip and gestured for him to join you on the bed. Ian had other ideas however. 

Your heeled shoes were gently removed from your feet before you were pulled by your ankles till you sat on the edge of the bed. He knelt on the floor between your legs after stripping his shirt off and revealing his form. You ran your hands over his shoulders and kissed him briefly. A squeak leaving your mouth as he pushed you so you were laying back on the bed. 

Content you sighed as the bottom of your dress was pushed up your legs, revealing your thighs. Sucking in a breath as his fingers traced along them. Ian's mouth moved to the skin next, slowly kissing and sucking his way towards your center before swapping to the other leg and licking a long stripe towards it instead. You nerves twitched in anticipation. 

"Please. Stop teasing?" You asked firmly. Just wanting him to get down to business. He chuckled before silently agreeing and pulling your underwear down your legs. "Oh fuck." You startled as he drove his tongue straight into your core. 

You spent the next five minutes with moans falling from your lips as Ian built you up. You knew you wouldn't be able to finish like this, he wasn't skilled enough. At least you could make enough noise to make Loki furious, if he wasn't already. Your hand threaded in his hair kept tugging gently urging him on.

Sitting up as much as you could you used your other hand to guide Ian's free hand to your mouth. Opening your mouth wide and slipping two of his fingers in until your lips were touching the knuckles that joined them to his hand. Sucking them on the way out. He stopped what he was doing pretty instantly and offered you the other hand which was slick with your wetness. 

"Oh, that's so fucking hot." He groaned as you took the other fingers in your mouth and tasted yourself all over them. He allowed you to pull him up onto the bed as you shuffled backwards. You let your head rest on your pillows and let go of his hands. You had to sit back up a little when he tugged your dress up over your head. Kissing and nibbling along his collar bone and tasting his dewy sweat you tugged at his belt. He got the hint and disappeared briefly to remove the offensive clothing, including his underwear. Which had you a little shocked when he returned. You'd removed your bra while he was gone and immediately he got to work paying them attention. 

"You don't have to be so gentle" You urged as he tenderly took a nipple into his mouth. He took the hint and sucked hard, making you cry out and scramble to grip his hair and shoulder. You whined as he continued his delicious torture for a few moments before he came back to your mouth again. Still eager to make as much noise as possible you were getting impatient. 

Using all the strength you could muster you pushed him over onto his back and straddled him. Rocking yourself over his erection causing him to let out a groan of his own. Wasting no time at all you lifted your hips to position him and lower yourself onto his cock. You bite your lip and softly groan. 

"Fuck. You're so gorgeous." Ian gushed as his eyes took in every inch of your skin. He shifted his hips so you started to move. Sat on top of his hips and bouncing slowly up and down. You let out noises together as the pleasure kicked in. The bed was groaning in protest under the shifting bodies, the cheap metal frame anything but stealthy in these situation. After a few minutes of panting and slapping skin as you increased your speed Ian pulled you down by your shoulders. You rested your elbows either side of his head as he held you there and began to thrust up into you. The change in angle causing the bed to bump the wall again and again. You grinned and then whined as he pounded harder. 

A few thrusts more and he was finishing. Utterly spent as he turned weak from exhaustion. You hadn't finished yourself but you didn't care, this wasn't about that. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You blinked yourself awake and rubbed your eyes sleepily. Your legs were sticky and you sheepishly turned over in your bed. You were alone, a note on the bedside table that had a cheesy 'thank's for dessert' written on it. You groaned with a small amount of regret as you pulled yourself out of bed. 

You hoped you'd be able to clean up without interruption. You were wrong. As your hand reached the handle on the bathroom door it swung open and Loki stood startled in the doorway. His damp hair thrown into a loose bun and his eyes looked tired. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he stepped past. 

"You reek of filth." He said simply before making a hasty retreat to his bedroom and slamming the door. You frowned slightly. Maybe you should have left the bad behavior to the professional bad guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>>>>>>>>Oh man. All of you who hate mystery guy are gonna hate this chapter but it's very relevant to making a jealous Loki happen. Also got carried away while trying to make this a bland sex scene so when eventual Loki x Reader happens I'm gonna have to up my game which shouldn't be hard with Loki. Really struggled to write this chapter but it's important for setting up future parts. To keep me entertained I'd love to read your comments on what you imagine Ian to look like, I know it's hard given I gave very little information but he's supposed to be the readers 'dream guy' so besides looking like Loki how do you guys imagine him? <<<<<<<<<


	26. Chapter 26

"Loki!" You yelled through the wooden door. You were due to leave for work and he hadn't been waiting on the sofa like he usually was. He was talking to himself under his breath on the other side of the separating wood. You couldn't understand a word of it however because it wasn't any Midguardian language you'd heard before. "We're going to be late" You pleaded. Loki just ignored you. You tried the door again even though it was locked. Gritting your teeth you gestured your hand towards the lock and focused as hard as you could. 

"Aagh!" Loki grunted, with a jolt the door unlocked and opened. Loki quickly throwing the door open and whipping his hand away as it turned bright red where his fingers had touched the conductive metal. Your jaw dropped slightly as you looked down at it. "Inanimate objects don't have a mind to scramble. You just pumped that lock full of raw energy. What did you expect?!" He scolded snappily. 

You didn't hear him however, you were too busy gazing around his room. The lamp was smashed on the floor, Bed sheets a heaped mess and the small drawers in the corner were toppled over. You'd heard a thump while you were in the shower but thought it was the neighbors.

Broken out of your trance you were shoved backwards to make room for him to walk past. Loki stormed towards the door, grabbing his work stuff on the way. 

"I'll walk." He gritted. As the door shut behind him. 

Sighing, you quickly got to work lifting the storage unit back up and shoved the few things back in the drawers. Unplugging the now unsafe lamp and making the bed. Sure to be certain there was no glass on the bedding. You swept up the glass and on the way to the kitchen bin with it you placed the lamp on the table to remind you to get a new bulb later. 

"Better late than never" You uttered to yourself as you locked up and made way to the garage for your car. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"I couldn't care less about your petty complaints. Why don't you let me show you how you should consume that 'revolting' Macchiato-"

"L-HEY, What the hell are you doing!" You yelled at Loki as you came through to the front counter from out the back in the kitchen. You'd only just made it there in time to open up and Loki hadn't spoken a word to you. He seemed willing to threaten the customers though. Furiously you took the beverage in question from Loki's tight grip, as it looked like he was ready to let the customer wear it. 

"This psycho just threatened me!" The gentleman in a pricey looking suit argued. "I want to speak to your manager!" He spat. To that you cocked an eyebrow. The manager pin attached to your apron clearly hadn't caught his eye yet. 

"Tom. Go through to the kitchen. I'll talk to you after I've sorted this out" You instructed. He looked like he wanted to protest. 

"That's it! You're just going to have a chat with him! This unruly and damn right rude monster!" The customer yelled aggressively. You could feel the anger boiling off of Loki from the mere foot you stood away from him. You placed a hand on his forearm to try and settle him. 

"Please. Out the back. Go calm down" You said in a hushed voice. His eyes didn't tear away from the man for even a second. You felt a finger poke into your far shoulder in a harsh jab. You winced before glancing in that direction.

"You. That's not acceptable. You'll fire this man or I'll report him to the police!" He threatened. Jabbing his finger into your shoulder one more time for punctuation. Loki snarled and you gritted your teeth for what was to come.

"You have the audacity to call me a monster now? You don't want to see what will happen if you lay your finger on her again. I suggest you remove yourself from the building and if you still want your morning coffee, You'll have to find it somewhere else" Loki said in a scarily calm tone. You could tell he was still seething with rage but he knew the implications of showing it in public. The look on your face told the customer he should back off and he seemed to realize he should leave. 

"Ah-em eer" He stammered as his angry frown relaxed and his features faltered. The man left his coffee on the counter where you'd placed it and left the cafe without another word. Luckily he'd been the only customer in there at the time so nobody saw the scene. You looked back at Loki but he pulled his arm away from your grip and started busying himself cleaning the drinks taps. You frowned at his broad shoulders and picked the coffee cup up gingerly. 

Walking to the sink you stopped before you poured it away and decided to take a sip. The coffee tasted salty. Disgustingly so. You spat it into the sink immediately, knowing Loki had made the drink that way as an excuse to argue with the man. Instead of scolding him you just washed the cup up and went to serving the next customer who came in. He would be waiting for you to ask him about it so not mentioning it till later would give him time to think it over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very long chapter but here's some angry, sulky Loki. 
> 
> Struggling with my mental health so everything is a lot of effort at the moment. Apologies.


	27. Chapter 27

Not long before you were due to close up you were about to walk into the back office before stopping in the doorway. Loki was in there talking to the same young employee who he had helped out before.

"I have you scheduled in for tomorrow already and that's not going to change. If I don't see you here, you can find yourself a new job" Loki sternly told him. The boy looked determined.

"Tom. I told you about her birthday weeks ago. You didn't have me scheduled in until this morning when you changed it! You already had enough people, you don't need me here as well." He complained. You remember him saying something about his mother's birthday before. Loki had been very supportive back then so what was up with him now. 

Loki was stood toying with a metal paperweight, tossing it from hand to hand. 

"You can either do tomorrows shift." He gritted. "Or not have-" He was cut off when the paperweight started to cause him some pain. You'd pushed your way into the office and stood glaring at him. He gently placed the metal object down and stared back at you. Hiding his now red palmed hand from the employee. 

"Tom. I think you're being a bit out of line here. He told you about needing tomorrow off weeks ago. Just take him back off the time sheet" You pleaded. You could see Loki clenching his jaw. "Hey, Sam. Just go lock up for me if everyone is finished. We'll finish locking up the back after you've left. Don't worry about coming in tomorrow. Enjoy the day with your mom"

"I didn't say he-" You cut off Loki's growling.

"Well I did. You're shift manager but I'm in the higher position. I say, just take him back off the sheet." You said calmly. Gesturing for Sam to leave the office. He smiled thankfully at you as he left and you shut the office door behind him. 

When you turned back around Loki had slumped down in the office chair. That was unusual. 

"What?" He said plainly after you'd stood staring for a few moments.

"No yelling? No pushing me against the wall in anger to make yourself feel powerful? Asserting your dominance?" You questioned angrily. You walked to the front of the desk and placed your palms down onto the surface leaning over towards him. 

"Why would I waste my time with any of that?" He snapped. You sighed heavily. 

"You've been in a foul mood all day! What is going on with you?" Pleading with the black haired god. You tried to get him to hold eye contact with you. Suddenly he stood.

"What's going on?" He sneered. Quickly he strolled round the desk till he stood behind you. "Really?!" He laughed, his nostrils flaring as you turned to face him with the desk pressed into the back of you. 

"You're not acting like yourself" You accused quietly. He approached you in a rush and quickly bumped you up so you sat on the edge of the desk and he stood between your legs. 

"Oh? Not acting like myself? Or not acting like my fake personality you created for me?" He prodded. Gesturing to his appearance. Black fitted jeans, a navy colored long sleeved shirt and a cafe apron. His hair still up in a messy bun. 

You struggled to find words. You felt guilty.

"Why are you doing this?" You asked tentatively. His face was pulling an expression you couldn't recognize but you knew it was a dangerous one. Swiftly he ripped the hair tie from his hair, letting it fall loosely before his leather armor materialized in front of your eyes.

"That's what I want to know! This whole time I've allowed you to mold me, turn me into someone I'm not." Loki gripped your hair and pulled your head back to make you look at him. A sharp gasp of surprise leaving your lips. "You Midguardian's preach that your children should grow up to be themselves and be thankful for who they are! Meanwhile, you've told me the opposite. You've even stripped me of my name. You expect so much of me and I just keep trying, like some stupid pet. When will I be enough?!" He looked furious, but his voice was one of desperation. Your chest heaved and you wanted to get yourself out of here. Away from him and the guilt that he now manifested. 

"Loki." You addressed firmly. He had you pulled close to him. Your palms pressed against his chest, one of his hands gripping your thigh and the other still in your hair tilting your head back at an uncomfortable angle. His eyes searched yours for what he wanted to see. "You caused my mothers death. As well as countless others that were lost on that day. You being yourself is deadly. You're destructive. Ditching that life and having a new start was your only shot at penance. Nobody is going to trust you Loki. Becoming somebody else was all you could do and you've screwed that up too!" You accused bitterly. "You were doing so well too, what happened?"

"How can you say that you don't trust me after all of this! Don't tell me you trust him more than me! Truly?" He looked hurt, tightening his grip on your hair. 

"Him?!" You asked loudly. "Wait. This is about Ian?" You clarified. Loki looked like he wanted to take it back but obviously couldn't.

"I don't trust him. You brought him back into our place without asking. Now he knows where we live!" He frowned. Sick of him pulling on your hair you retaliated and grabbed a good fistful of his pulling his neck awkwardly too. His eyes widening a fraction at the distance between you and the anger radiating from the two of you.

"You're jealous." You smirked. Huffing out a breath of laughter across his face. He took a deep steadying breath and shoved you back onto the desk. You supported yourself on your elbows and glanced to where he now stood at the door with his back to you. 

"You're insane." He growled. 

"I don't know. You sure seem to be proving my-" The door slammed before you could finish. "Point." You whispered to yourself. Getting back on your feet and straightening your apron you sighed.


	28. Chapter 28

The apartment was empty by the time you got back and you hadn’t heard from Loki since he stormed out of the office. By 8 PM there was still no sign of him even after you’d had dinner, cleaned up and watched a few episodes of your favorite TV show. You sent him a text asking if he was coming home but he hadn’t replied. 

Standing up from the sofa you began pacing. Back and forth, over and over. The last conversation replaying itself in your head. He had a very valid point. You hated that he did but it was true nonetheless. You’d asked him to become someone else. You picked up your phone and debated ringing him when there was a knock at the front door. 

“Hey, I wondered when-“ you cheered before realizing it wasn’t who you were expecting. Having to keep the smile from vanishing. “Ian! Sorry I didn’t realize it was you. What are you doing here?” You asked surprised.

“Sorry, I thought I’d surprise you. Thought we could go on a walk but if your friends not here then...” he trailed off suggestively. You chuckled gentle.

“It’s probably not a great idea, he’s not in a good mood today. I wouldn’t mind a walk though” you explained, leaning to grab your coat off the hook. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ian insisted on walking through the nearby park and then along to the Michigan Avenue bridge. While you stood admiring the view of the Chicago river Ian reflected on last nights antics.

"So, I'm sorry I had to leave last night." He apologized shyly. 

"Oh. No. Don't worry about it. Honestly it's no problem!" You awkwardly rushed. He stood almost nervously for a few moments, glancing back and fourth. "Are you okay?" You questioned.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine." He muttered. You frowned at him before turning your attention back to the water. 

Taking in the peaceful calm of the now dark sky. A squeal of a tire ripped your attention away. You turned just in time to see a syringe in Ian's hand as he grabbed hold of you in a panic. He wanted to do this without you noticing. 

Unlucky for him you had lived with and trained besides Natasha. You lunged for the syringe and gripped his hand firmly to stop him using it on you. He tried grappling you for the syringe but you stomped on his foot and caused him to cry out. In surprise he loosened his grip and you were able to get a hold of the weapon. Quickly you tossed it into the river. 

"What the hell is going on!" You yelled as you dodged any blows from him.

"Don't make this difficult!" He yelled trying to get a hold of you. You hit his hand away from your arm and when he gripped your hair you quickly turned your head and bit down hard. "Bitch!" He cussed as he stepped back and held his arm. 

You turned and started walking down the bridge but stopped in your tracks when you noticed the Shield armored vehicle and the agents stood around it watching you. You turned and looked the other way to find they had you surrounded. 

"You may as well come with us!" A voice shouted from the truck. You backed up till your back hit the side of the bridge. 

"I don't think so!" You called out, keeping a watchful eye on all directions. Especially Ian who was closest to you. He took a couple of steps towards you with a gun drawn.

"Come on, I don't want to hurt you" He said calmly. Your hand twitched as you glared at him. He spotted the movement and tightened his grip on the aimed gun. 

"Try it" You smirked. You focused your glare and he started to frown. His head becoming clouded and achy. Suddenly a gun shot sounded and a searing hot pain burned through your shoulder. You gasped and were distracted, quickly holding a hand over the wound as the blood started to spread through your coat. Ian came at you while you were distracted. He swung his gun at you and thumped you across the jaw causing you to stumble to your hands and knees. 

He grabbed your coat and tried to pull you up but you felt your anger and fear boiling to the surface. Twisting you threw your arm out towards him and he fell backwards a few feet. Wailing on the floor in pain, clutching his head. Another shot sounded and hit the ground close to your feet.

"Stop this!" A voice yelled. "Don't take another life!" You frowned at that. 

"Then leave me be. I'm just fine when you're not out to get me!" You yelled out. You didn't take your hold off of Ian, didn't really know how to. 

"Relationship problems?" A familiar voice called out from behind one of the trucks. Suddenly a commotion could be heard and there were a few yells and thumps as people were thrown against the vehicle. You could just about make out the black hair and pale skin in the low daylight and the trucks headlights shining at you. Loki rounded the back of the truck and finished knocking them down. The agents on the opposite side of the bridge tried shooting at him without any luck. 

"Loki. How did you even know I was here?" You questioned as he approached, giving Ian a swift kick in the side as he did. The agents had seized fire for now. 

"I think that's the least of your problems right now, pet." He reminded, gesturing to the remaining shield soldiers. Your arm throbbed painfully again and you remembered the bleeding. Gripping at it again quickly. He put a hand on your lower back and started to guide you away back in the direction he came from. 

"Where do you think you're going. This isn't over!" They yelled behind you. You were about to reply when you could see and hear another approaching vehicle to back up the one Loki had just taken out. A helicopter also appeared, blasting a bright light down on you. 

"Loki" You worried, darting your eyes back and forth between all the danger. He growled under his breath and materialized a long spear from nowhere, it matched his Asgardian armor. With a grunt he threw the weapon towards the oncoming truck and struck it straight through the engine. The truck flipped and ground to a haul, sparks igniting the petrol and setting it alight. 

The agents who had stopped shooting at Loki started again and after a few bullets hit his armor you turned to them with a flourish and raised your hand. Opening the flood gate to your power source. The stumbled and yelled as they tried to aim a few shots at you as well but failed miserably. More back up trucks could be seen approaching and Loki looked at you worriedly. 

"We have to go!" He ordered, he looked overwhelmed.

"Where? They're surrounding us!" You panicked, your hand was still outstretched and you backed up until your back hit the bridge wall. The next moves happened so quickly you barely had time to process them. You heard Loki yell out your name over the almost deafening sound of the helicopter. You glanced up towards it and as you did you felt something hit you so hard you toppled backwards over the wall of the bridge. The sound of a sniper bullet had whipped through the air and all of a sudden you were falling backwards and down into some icy water. 

You recognize the muffled sound of being consumed by water and stayed conscious long enough to see Loki's face in the murky depths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't suppose anyone who has a Tumblr account would mind sharing a link to this on there blog to get me some more exposure. It would mean a lot to me to get some more comments on this fic as it's what keeps me going and I'm sure a lot of people have forgotten about it since I uploaded the first chunk of chapters on a daily basis when I first started writing it.


	29. Chapter 29

Loki couldn’t describe the unknown feeling in his gut when you’d come home that night. It twisted and he felt sick to the stomach watching you stumble into the room with Ian attached to your lips. 

He let out a cough when he realized you weren’t stopping anytime soon. As your bedroom door had closed he switched off the TV and vacated to his own room. He tried to sleep but he could hear every sound through the thin walls. How you moaned and giggled. Ian’s grunts and thrusts as the bed knocked against the wall with each movement. He frowned and considered going out for a walk. He ended up sitting on the edge of his bed and trying to block out the noise. 

Once it was over Loki could hear someone exit your bedroom and then some small noises around the apartment. Quietly as he could he opened the door a fraction to peer out. Ian was looking through some of the storage in the living area, pulling out drawers and checking shelves. Loki knew this wasn’t right, but before he could move Ian left the apartment.

Loki didn’t want to tell you. He was angry with you for seeing Ian. Thought you deserved to get screwed over. 

Just like the customer in the cafe deserved to be screwed over after he rubbed him up the wrong way. 

“Yes darling! Of course. I’ll remember. Don’t worry!” He spoke into his phone as he lingered by the counter. Loki had been leaning against the back waiting for him to finish his sappy conversation. The man lifted his fingers and clicked at him to gain his attention. Clicking and pointing to the cash desk in front of him. Loki had come over to serve him but he’d been paying more attention to his phone. The rude behavior sparked anger in Loki and he decided to mess around with the guys order. 

He didn’t intend to make you so mad about it. Nor, did he intend to get so mad at Sam. That last conversation with you was blown way out of proportion but he still couldn’t bring himself to tell you about Ian’s snooping. He’d taken it into his own hands instead. 

He followed Ian after spotting him heading towards your apartment on his cell. Overhearing some phrases about everything being set up for a plan. That’s how he’d known you were in trouble. It’s why he kept his distance but followed the two of you on your walk. Waiting till you needed him. 

He was extremely glad his suspicious tenancies had led him to stalk you and your boyfriend. Exceptionally relieved that he was quick enough to move you from harms way. 

The tackling you off the edge of a bridge part wasn't ideal but when he'd seen the laser sight trained on to your chest he couldn't stop himself. Clinging onto you as you both fell into the water below.

The bullet had ricochet off of his armor and managed to graze your ribs. You didn't even feel it. Too exhausted from using your powers on so many people. Loki panicked when you slipped away under the water. He swam as best he could and pulled you out a good distance away from Shield and the bridge. The cover of darkness aiding your escape. 

"Oh gods. Please wake up" He fussed, lying you down on your back and trying to get a response. He pushed your hair out of your face and put his ear close to your mouth. He couldn't hear you breathing so pulled your coat open, observing your chest for any inhales. Nothing. He sat back on his knees and sighed.

Loki held your nose shut and opened your mouth. Tilting your head back to clear the airways before creating a seal around your mouth with his and trying to inflate your lungs. Two long firm breaths and he leaned back. His brow furrowed and his heart racing. He waited a beat and then tried again. This time he had to move quickly as you started choking on the water that came up your throat. He turned you onto your side so you could cough it up. Letting out another sigh. 

"Loki, I-It hurts" You mumbled before wheezing and slipping into unconsciousness again. This time Loki didn't panic because you were still breathing and your pulse was readable when he checked it, before picking you up. Shield helicopters had started to make moves so he knew he had to move you somewhere safe.

He changed back into his now usual outfit of a shirt and pants and carried you bridal style. The motel was the best he could do given the circumstances and he’d had to carry you to a taxi and reassure the driver that you didn’t need to go to the hospital. He gave him double what he’d asked for in cash and hoped that’d be enough to keep him quiet. 

Getting you into the room he sat you on the bed as best he could before working your coat off your arms. His face pale as he looked over the blood on your shirt. Unbuttoning your shirt he slid that off too before letting your body fall back onto the bed. Not caring about anything staining the sheets. 

Loki had found a first aid kit in the bathroom and came back with it, placing it on the bed. Using your already ruined shirt to mop up the blood and assess the damage. He was glad you were unconscious, at least he could get a proper look without feeling like he’d hurt you. 

Blood had never bothered him before but seeing the fleshy bullet wound in your arm he had to steady himself and swallow down the queasy feeling he had. Gritting his teeth and trying not to think too much he pressed his finger into the center of the torn skin. After a few seconds he managed to retrieve a bullet, disturbing the wound and causing a gush of blood. He put pressure on it but ultimately decided it needed to be closed up. A needle and cotton were the only thing available and he sure was glad you weren’t awake for it. 

Once the wound was sewn up he looked over to your other side and the blood that was smeared on your skin there. The bullet had only grazed you there but it needed a gauze putting on to keep it clean. Once he’d wiped you clean with a wash cloth Loki removed his shirt and put it on you, removing your jeans for comfort too. The raven haired god tucked you under the covers and pulled up a chair next to the bed to watch over you.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I passed my driving test! Stress is a lot less now and this is to thank you all for waiting for a new chapter! Here's to a few more to follow it!!! Thanks for your continued support!

You suppressed the urge to groan when you stirred in your sleep. Instead, slowly and steadily opening your dry eyes. The room was lit only by the warm glow of sunlight coming from behind the closed curtains. Your memories were foggy. You vaguely remember being on the bridge and having a moment of clarity. The moment you came to terms with death. You were fully expecting to not come out of the confrontation alive. You'd heard Loki yell then as you looked up to see the sniper in the helicopter a chill consumed you. Expecting your next breath to be your last. Then you were falling. Unclear of the next events. 

Though the lighting in the room was minimal you could make out Loki's form. He was slouched backwards in the chair with his head resting to one side. Chin resting on his collarbone. Soft breaths left his parted lips and you studied him for a moment. He'd been watching over you but had fallen asleep, two small throwing knives loosely gripped in his hands.

Sitting up as quietly as you could do, you tried something new. Wanting to remember the things that you couldn't. You outstretched your fingers towards Loki and imagined the scene from the bridge. Closing your eyes images started to come into focus behind your lids. It became evident from what you saw you were witnessing the events through Loki's eyes. It was more intense than you imagined. You could feel everything. Goosebumps forming on your skin at the chill in the air. The taste of the last coffee that Loki had consumed in your mouth. The feelings he felt when he noticed the sniper's sight aimed at you. Fear, Anger, Dread. You felt the lump forming in his throat before his split second decision to intervene. This time you could really hear the tone of his voice as he yelled your name. Then the adrenaline as he threw himself into saving you. 

You felt him holding you tightly as he dropped from the edge of the bridge. Heard his thoughts as he worried he wasn't quick enough. The panic when you slipped unconscious under the water. Angry that he hadn't stepped in sooner. You hadn't realized things were so serious. Not even remembering that you'd called out for him after he'd got you breathing again. Unknowing to the amount of work it was to get you two to a motel without you being conscious. 

The whole time, Loki feeling emotions you never even thought him capable of. In fact you'd have laughed if someone told you he'd ever feel any fear over losing you. It'd be more likely for him to have caused your demise. 

Opening your eyes you smirked as looked over his sleeping form. Relaxing your fingers and letting what you'd just learned sink in. 

Loki's eyes shot open when he felt something moving in his hands. Quickly realizing it was you taking the throwing knives from them and discarding them on the bed side table. His look of relief from seeing you awake soon changed to one of confusion when you went from standing in front of him, to straddling his lap in the chair. 

"Good morning" You hummed sweetly as you ran a hand through his hair, the other resting on his shoulder. He looked up at you in your elevated position and you could see him trying to find something to say behind his dumbstruck expression. You smirked at him. "I never thought I'd see the day where you were rendered speechless." 

"I-um. A-are you feeling okay?" He asked hesitantly. He shifted awkwardly under your weight, swallowing hard. You laughed at his reactions. Leaning forwards you rest your forehead against his. 

"I'm more than okay. If I had to put it into words I'd say I'm feeling positively.... Lustful" You said in a mockingly posh tone letting the last word roll of your tongue. You felt Loki's breath unsteady and unsure.

"Right." He almost choked. When you leaned forwards to close the gap however he eagerly met your lips. Once his hands found your hips you allowed yourself to move your lips against his. The soft push and pull of lips making the slightest of noise. You picked your next move carefully and ground your hips into his lap. Taking the parting of his lips as an invitation to deepen the kiss. Panting you let out a small gasp as he gripped his fingers into your skin and pulled your harder against his aching groin. 

Suddenly you were gripping your arms around his neck and shoulder in a panic as he lifted you up and carried you the couple of steps to the bed. Dropping you down onto the covers and starting to unbutton his shirt. You took his lead and unbuttoned your own. Leaving it open and exposing your underwear. Loki didn't have time to wait however. Stood in his boxers before you, he leaned over you and tugged at the hem of your underwear. Dragging the damp material all the way down your legs. Throwing them aside before returning to kiss you. Pushing hard on his shoulder you managed to get him to relent from stealing your mouth in his and re position so he lay on his back. 

Now it was your turn to take control. Seductively you kissed and nipped your way down his toned torso and right along his waistband. Without hesitation you pulled on the fabric and mirrored his moves on you. Throwing his garment away behind you. His wide eyes looked down at you and you didn't break eye contact. Stroking your hand down his thigh and wrapping your fingers around his now rock solid erection. He was hot in your palm and as you slowly began to stroke his length he bit his lip. You made him shiver, running your other hands fingers down his abdomen. One of his hands found your free one and he entwined your fingers with his. 

Smirking at his wanting expression you bent down towards his cock and gave it a small lick of your tongue over the tip. As you did so a hiss came from his mouth and his other hand threaded itself in your hair. You smirked as you did it again. This time closing your mouth over him afterwards. Humming in satisfaction over his taste. The noises you were drawing from Loki were sinful. You sucked and licked at him until he was a panting mess. His hand gripping your hair tightly. 

Leaning away from him you chuckled.

"You okay?" You asked smugly. Loki just nodded and pulled you towards him. Straddling his hips you slid your soaked slit against his cock. He groaned before kissing you like you'd starved him of attention. Skillfully with a roll of your hips and a good angle you managed to sheath his tip inside you. Moaning into his mouth as your tongues clashed against one another. Loki gripped at your skin and thrust as well as he could in the confined space. You whimpered and didn't stop him when he pushed you up into a sitting position over him. 

 

Grinding your hips so he was as deep as he could get you placed your palms on his thighs behind you and started to ride him. Allowing him to see every thrust entering you with no shame. It only took a few minutes of thrusting before you were crazed. Moaning his name and letting a few profanities slip from your lips. He panted and grunted as you bobbed up and down on top of him, deciding it was time to end this. 

You almost cried out when you felt his thumb find it's way to your clit. Your head fell back over your shoulders and you bit your lip. Riding out the incredible sensation Loki was giving you with all this added stimulation. 

"Fuuu-ck. Loki. I-" You choked out. 

"Me. Too." He grunted with thrusts. You cried out through your orgasm a few seconds later and he too followed suit. 

"Oh. Oh my god." You panted as you came down, breaths heavy and fast. Loki pulled you back towards his chest not allowing you to readjust so he could pull out of you. He made you lie there for a few seconds, basking in the after glow. 

"Well, that was definitely worth the wait" Loki grumbled quietly into your scalp from where he held you close. You chuckled and pulled away from his shoulder so you could catch his expression. 

"Yeah, I wonder if it will be as good in reality" You smirked. 

He frowned and was about to ask what you meant when he woke up. Throwing knives still in hand. Sat up in the chair with an undeniable tent in his comfortable sweatpants. When he looked to the bed you were not there but the shower was running and the bathroom door was ajar. Loki clenched his jaw in anger before getting up to investigate.


	31. Chapter 31

Loki stood slowly and discarded his throwing knives on the nearby table top. Pulling the fabric of his thin t-shirt over his head and dropping that on the floor as he neared the bathroom. The steam was bellowing out the door and he stepped in as quietly as he could. Approaching the closed shower curtain. He extended his hand and started to curl his fingers around the fabric. Throwing it open he had a moment of confusion when he realized you weren't under the stream of water. 

"AAAGH" You shrieked with glee as you pounced out from behind the door. Loki visibly jumped a fraction but you didn't get to laugh about it because in the next second you were pinned against the door. Breath knocked out of your lungs. 

"You think... that you can trick me and get away with it?" He asked smugly. His closeness burned you like a bonfire. His fingers in your hair at the nape of your neck, his other hand around your upper arm just below the bullet wound. You swallowed hard. His bare chest just a couple of inches away radiating body heat that you craved. He let out a short laugh. "What's the matter? Finally decided to quiet that vexatious tongue of yours?" 

You didn't answer him. Tearing your gaze away from his face and trying to ignore how enticing his mouth was this close to you. Loki leaned forwards, pressing his chest against yours. Your nipples welcomed the warm surface. 

"Fine." He bit. "Have it your way. I'll coax out the noises I wish to hear from you" 

You mewled loudly when he pressed his fingers around your arm. Letting your head thunk against the door behind you and letting your mouth hang open as you gasped. He tightened the fingers in your hair, tugging them roughly. You yelped and moved your head to glare at him. He chuckled darkly as he leaned his forehead against yours and drew another sound from you with another squeeze of your wound. 

"Must you be so cruel!" You panted against his lips. Arching your back involuntarily towards him. 

"I must." He smirked. 

"Why!?" You breathed. 

"Because you're trying to seduce a malevolent god. I thought you may need a reality check... or have you truly abandoned all of your morals?" Loki questioned breathily. 

"Maybe... Maybe I need more of a taste before I decide if my morals are screwed" You challenge. Not missing the change in his breathing when you lay the hand of your free arm on his back and raked your nails across his skin. His eyes began searching yours for something. You closed the gap and latched onto his lower lip, sucking and running your tongue over it. He pulled back and frowned. 

Loki moved the hand that was in your hair to your jaw and held it firmly to the side before leaning in and tasting the soft skin just below your ear. You bit your lip and pressed your hips into his. He stepped forwards and pressed your body back up against the door, continuing a trail of nips and licks down your neck to your shirt collar. You moved to try unbutton the shirt but Loki had other ideas. Letting go of you briefly to yank on the material. Sending the buttons scattering across the tiles. 

You tried to grasp at his shoulders and kiss him but he denied you. Pinning you back to the door with a forearm across your collarbone. He conjured an intricate dagger from thin air behind him and brought it to your waist. 

"Don't move." He warned as he slipped the blade under the straps one after another on your bra, slicing through them with ease. You were about to complain when he trailed the tip of the knife delicately over your breast and down your cleavage, to the middle of the bra. He slipped it under and cut through that too. Your breasts springing free as the support slid away. Your breathing was ragged by this point. Anticipation a cruel emotion. 

"L-Loki.." You almost whispered, pathetically. 

"Sshhh, Quiet pet. Just a bit longer." He grinned. The dagger was placed on the bathroom counter top. You bit your lip as he pulled you away from the door. Your legs felt weak as he pushed the shirt from your shoulders. Freeing the rest of the bra to fall to the floor at the same time. Your eyes caught the mirror and you could see the bandages on your wounds. The arm one now starting to tint red. You were about to try get a better look at them when Loki gripped you by the hips and lifted you. He turned and placed your lace clad ass on the cold counter. You squirmed but forgot all about it when his lips finally found yours. Hungrily tasting you and allowing your hands to explore finally. 

You threaded your fingers in his hair and gripped his lower back. Pulling his hips to meet yours on the edge of the counter top. You sucked on his tongue playfully before letting him bite your lower lip. His mouth kissed its way down your throat and chest. Hovering over a nipple before swiping his tongue over it. You let out a moan when he tugged it into the warmth of his mouth, suckling on it roughly. He grazed his teeth over the hardened nub and you swear you could see stars. Wrapping your legs around his waist and trying to rock him against your core. 

"Patience" He warned. Forcing your knees back apart so you had to stop. You whined when he gave your other nipple attention similar to the first. You shivered when he dipped lower. Holding your legs apart still as he licked a path down to your abdomen. One hand still in his hair and the other clawing at his shoulder. 

"Please. Loki" You begged as he hovered above your pubic mound. He nuzzled his mouth and nose against the damp lace and reached over for the dagger. You were about to argue the point of the act but when he trailed the tip down your stomach, you had to fight the urge to shiver. Realizing how much it got your heart racing. He cut the fabric on either side of your hips and yanked away the offending clothing before discarding of the dagger for good. 

You thought it was time. That he was finally ready to get to business. You were wrong. He decided a better use of his time would be to mark your skin. He sucked a few bruises agonizingly slowly. Leaving hickeys on your hip bone, stomach and inner thigh. Not allowing your tugging of his hair to direct him where you wanted attention. 

When he finally did you thought you'd come undone right there and then. The slow teasing was quickly forgotten when he swiped his tongue between your folds. Immediately turning into a cat that had gotten at the cream. Tasting every inch of you. Even pushing his tongue into you as deep as he could manage. His hands gripped at your thighs, keeping you exposed to him fully. You hand in his hair tugged and twisted as you cried out. Finally he crept upwards to your sensitive bud. Enveloping it in his lips and pressing it between them. The flicks of his tongue and small suction of his mouth drawing all sorts of moans and profanities from your lips. 

"Loki, I can't-Fuuc-k" You shuddered pulling his hair roughly. He angled himself so he could look up at you, you could imagine that smug smirk on his face. It took all your willpower to keep eye contact with him as you came. Your legs tried to close as they shook and trembled. Your breath getting caught in your throat as you cried out for him. 

You panted hard as you came down from your high. Completely exhausted. 

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet" He purred into your ear as he returned to hoist you up off the counter. You hadn't even noticed him removing his clothing on his bottom half but the thick rod pressed between your folds was a dead give away. You held onto his shoulders as he managed to step into the tub and get you both in the shower. You winced as he pressed your back up against the cold wall tiles. Water cascading on one half of both of you. His hair dampening and you didn't think he could look any hotter. Despite wondering why he hadn't put you down yet you hooked your ankles together and gripped your legs around his waist. He just breathed for a moment, looking at you in slight awe. You bit your lip and pulled on the back of his head, bringing him in for a searing kiss. You could taste yourself on his tongue and groaned lustfully. 

A skillful roll of his hips managed to line his cock up with your entrance and you eagerly tried to impale yourself on his tip. Lips and teeth found their way to your shoulder and you could feel more marks being left there. It almost distracted you as he pushed forwards and finally after all these days. All the disagreements and stupid games. His achingly swollen cock was inside your slick heat. 

He remained still. You let out some short pants of steadying breath. 

"For the love of god. Please. Fuck me, you asshole" You growled. Clawing at his shoulder blades for support. You felt him grin against your collar bone. His first thrust made you yelp, the deepness of the penetration in this angle not something you were used to. Loki holding you up like this making it impossible for you to protest. He bottomed out in you every time. Thrust after thrust. Almost pushing you up the wall you had your back against. You were sure you'd have tiles imprinted there for a few hours afterwards. It was just as likely Loki would have scratch marks on his back and shoulders. 

"Hmm-Hm. What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" Loki asked, punctuating each word with a thrust. You moaned loudly and tilted your head back. Eyes almost rolling back into your head with the pleasure. You had to think about it. Which was hard to do with him fucking your pussy roughly. You wanted to rile him up. He called you 'Pet' a lot so you thought 'Master' could be fitting. But the perfect word sprung to mind. 

"My King." You drawled lazily. You looked back to see him watching your expression with wonder. You chuckled softly between breaths and he started smirking in return. 

"I could get used to that." He huffed before pulling you away from the wall and changing the angle. With just your shoulders resting on the wall he had access to your breasts as he fucked you. It was awkward but he made it work. Most men would struggle just holding someone up in this position. Loki was not most men. 

"Um... Aah-I-I'm glad-" You tried but gave up as words failed you. Your walls clenching around his cock and your legs trembling as you neared another shattering orgasm. 

"So divine, Pet." He growled as he neared the edge himself. He positioned his grip so your legs rested over his forearms and his hands gripped your ass. You welcomed the extra support with a cry as he drove into you again. You clenched yourself as tightly as you could, increasing the pleasure to the maximum. You held your breath and tightly closed your eyes for the few seconds it took to push you over the edge. You wailed loudly and your chest heaved. Loki grunting and groaning as he released himself inside you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops. I'm not sorry.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :’( Where oh where have my wonderful commenters gone. I’m starting to feel like nobody wants this, you guys are my motivation. If your reading this spend a couple minutes leaving me a little something. Could be your favourite part so far, or what you think the future of this fic holds.

You let Loki finish up in the shower while you tended to your soggy bandages. Standing in the open plan main room and rewrapping the wounds. Loki had conjured you some clean clothes. A set of simple but elegant underwear and a loose long sleeve black dress. You felt regal. You ordered some food from room service and lingered waiting for it to arrive. 

You jumped as Loki snuck up behind you and snaked his arms around your waist.

“Not bad.” He purred in your ear. You lay your hands over his.

“The dress or the sex?” You smirked as he kissed the side of your jaw from behind you. 

“Mmn. The dress but if you want an opinion on the sex...” He drawled. You squeaked as he scooped you up bridal style and carried you to the bed. Dropping you on it unceremoniously. “I’m going to need another round to make up my mind” 

You giggle and squirm as he straddles you and peppers kisses all over your face and neck, playfully. You were in awe of this new side of him, giddy with excitement. 

A knock at the door drew your attention away. You pushed Loki off to the side and clambered up. He looked worriedly at you.

“It’s just room service. I was hungry” You reassure. “You might want to put something on” 

“Why? I’m not ashamed” He smugly announced, lounging with his head propped up on an arm. Completely nude. 

You shook your head but turned and approached the door. Grabbing your purse from the side the pay for the meals. 

Loki’s hairs stood up when you opened the door. The purse in your hands dropped to the ground and the contents spilled out noisily. The air caught in the back of your throat as you stared at the man who held your food in front of you. 

“T-Tony?” You stammered. 

“Surprise!” He cheered awkwardly. Knowing a dozen things would be racing through your mind at the sight before you. Your instincts kicked in and you threw up an arm to stop Loki, who was suddenly dressed and ready to tear Tony’s head from his body. “Now, now Reindeer games. At least eat something before you try smite me. You need your strength” 

“Oh, I have plenty enough for you.” Loki spat trying to get past you, you shoved at his chest turning your back to Tony. A soft hand against his jaw tempted him away from glaring at Stark. You could see the pure fury burning in his blue orbs. 

“Let him talk while we eat. If he were here on behalf of shield, he’d be in an iron suit not a designer one” You calmly suggested, rubbing a thumb softly over his cheekbone to hold his attention.

Loki didn’t reply he just ground his jaw before letting his aggression reel itself in. He pulled away from your touch suddenly and gestured for you to sit down on at the kitchen table. You cautiously left the two of them stood there and didn’t miss the way Loki’s nostrils flared when Tony stepped over the threshold and followed you to the table. You also couldn’t miss the slam of the door as Loki closed it.

“Bon appetite” Tony smiled as he handed you the food. You sat down and opened up the bag, pushing the other one to Loki who just looked at it in anger. 

The three of you sat around the table in silence for a few minutes. The tense atmosphere eating away at you as you ate. 

“So. What’s going on?” You asked gently after swallowing a mouthful of bacon and egg. 

“You gotta come back, kid.” He stated calmly. 

“Why? So shield can imprison me? I don’t understand how I even came to be in the team. How did you know I had this... thing?” You asked several questions, thousands more bubbling to the surface the more you thought it through. 

“You don’t remember this but when Reindeer games over there invaded New York...” He started, pausing to consider his next words carefully. “He didn’t get your mother killed, (Y/N). The stress of the invasion... it triggered you like a nuclear weapon. We didn’t know it at the time but we found you blacked out, surrounded by fallen civilians.”

“What?! Are you joking?!” You asked furiously. Your eyes started to tear up. 

“I’m not joking. I wish I was... We took you in to keep watch over you in case it happened again. I volunteered to house you as a part of the team until further information was gathered. They still hadn’t told me what they’d planned when you ran off” Stark explained briefly. 

“Why don’t I remember any of this?” You asked as a tear spilled over your cheek. 

“We don’t know that either. It may be psychological, your brains way of protecting you from what happened” Tony suggested bleakly. Loki leaned forwards on the table onto his forearms, brow frowning deeply.

“You let her believe I was to blame this whole time!?” He yelled angrily.

“Loki. This isn’t about you right now!” You bit at him. “I just got told I might have killed my own mother!” 

Tears stained their way down your face and dropped onto the table and your dress as you trembled slightly. 

“I’m sorry I had to tell you. Sorry it wasn’t sometime sooner” Tony apologised, taking your hand across the table and squeezing it gently. 

“So what now?” Loki asked curiously. “What are you here for? To take her away? To let shield contain her like some caged beast?” 

Tony withdrew from the table and stood behind his chair. 

“First of all, if anyone was being locked up it’d be you. Second... we want you to come back. As part of the team. We need you. I spoke to shield and they’re prepared to let things go back to how they were, provided you keep to some extra training sessions” Stark proposed addressing the second point towards you. You dropped your gaze and tried to take the information in. 

This is why some of them seemed to walk on eggshells around you sometimes. It was why they would change the subject or deflect your enthusiasm when you said you wished you had powers like them. All of them except Thor, which made sense considering he’d never been around enough to get filled in with anything important. To him you were just another person from work. 

“You promise it’s that simple? That I can just come home? I’d do anything to have you guys back” You questioned, standing slowly to get your bleary eyes almost eye level with him. 

“You can’t seriously be-“ Loki started but you locked eyes with him. Daring him to finish that sentence and to crush your hope. “I suppose it wouldn’t be so bad to see my brother again.” He muttered calmly, leaning back into his chair.

“I wholeheartedly promise that you will be safe. You’ll see us all again” Tony replied smoothly. He winced when you forced a hug upon him but that was the norm. Firm hand patting your back a couple times awkwardly.


	33. Chapter 33

The helicopter ride back was a little awkward to say the least. All the things that had happened were still taking time to settle in your head. You spent some time resting your head against Loki's shoulder, silently letting tears fall. Yesterday you had thought a Chitauri had killed your mother. Despite being informed otherwise you still couldn't remember the truth, no matter how hard you tried. It was probably for the best. 

Tony kept glancing curiously at the two of you until he caught Loki's stern eyes. Loki's hand slid against your palm and entwined your fingers. Tony kept his glances to himself after that and you felt reassured by the gentle squeezing of your hand. 

There was a lot that needed repairing between you and the famous Tony Stark but you'd forgive and build, with time. Time you assumed you had plenty of. 

"We're here" Loki said gently as he nudged you awake. You'd drifted off pretty quickly, the hum of the helicopter usually had that effect. Swallowing to wet your dry mouth you sat up and glanced over the side. Seeing the Helicopter pad coming into view as you lowered onto it. Curiously you spotted the guards. It was unusual, normally there would be one or two at most at the roof access doors. You counted six at least dotted around the landing pad. 

"Tony, I thought you said they wanted me to move back in?" You asked softly. Tony wouldn't meet your eyes and glanced away as he replied.

"I'm sure they're just being cautious. After what happened when you left." He relied stiffly. You looked to Loki who was equally concerned but you wanted to trust your friend. Wanted to be part of the family again. 

The copter landed smoothly and you were helped out of it by Loki as the two of you followed Tony warily. 

"Something's weird" You whispered to Loki quietly. He nodded in agreement and kept you close by protectively. The guards watched you intensely as you followed Tony to the elevator. Two of the accompanied the three of you and your internal alarm bells begun ringing. You tangled you fingers with Loki’s and squeezed. Scared of what was unfolding.

An official looking gentlemen met you when the doors pinged open. A whole team of soldiers lining the halls. The two from the elevator positioning themselves behind the three of you. 

“Oh, bravo. You got them to come quietly, I should have had more faith in you!” The man praised Tony. Your stomach twisted violently. 

“T-Tony?” You stuttered, horrified. You glanced at Loki expecting to see anger but instead found him mirroring your mixture of sadness and worry. 

The gentleman in charge nodded to the two soldiers behind you who stepped forwards to restrain you. You had to release Loki’s hand to struggle against them. The both of you soon stopped when a cold barrel was pressed to your head and a variety of weapons were aimed at you. You smiled sadly at Loki trying to reassure him but not really knowing what was going to happen to the two of you. 

“Take her down to rehabilitation” The Shield official ordered. 

“Sir, what about him?” The soldier holding Loki asked wearily. You frantically awaited the reply. The man turned and started walking down the corridor away from you. 

“Lock him up somewhere and throw away the key!” He called over his shoulder without a care. 

Your eyes widened and you looked to Tony who just started to walk ahead, following the gentleman. 

Just as the soldiers had forced you to take a few steps forwards the elevator pinged behind you. You twisted your head to see who would emerge and were relieved to see Thor. His face twisted in confusion at the scene before him. He must have just come back from training because he held Mjolnir in his clenched fist as he surveyed the hallway. 

“Brother! Help us!” Loki pleaded loudly. Thor was taken aback by the genuine concern in his brothers voice and immediately had a game face on. Loki thrust his arms back and freed himself from the soldier who had been momentarily dumbfounded by the situation. Thor pushes forwards and started to deflect the bullets that the hallway of soldiers had started firing using his hammer. Suddenly Loki had freed you and knocked your captor unconscious. You tried to comprehend what was happening when suddenly Loki had Tony pinned to the wall. 

“Loki!” Thor yelled in triumph as he finished dealing with the shield agents. He’s turned with a smile on his face just to have it wiped off when he saw Loki lay a fist across Tony’s jaw. Splitting the mortals lip and causing him to groan. “What are you doing!?” 

“Giving him what he deserves!” Loki growled giving Tony’s face another hit. 

“No. You’re wrong. Stop this.” Thor boomed trying to pull his brother away gently. You watched on in anger. Wanting Loki to carry on and for Thor to understand. 

Loki wouldn’t budge so after glancing at you Thor forced him away with a punch to his gut, knocking the wind out of him. He pinned him against the opposite wall to Tony and held him by his shoulders. Loki snarled and struggled but couldn’t get free. 

Tony cried out in pain and dropped to his hands and knees. Thor’s head whips around looking for the cause before his eyes settled on you with surprise. Your hand was raised and the fingers poised as if holding an invisible ball. Loki cackled gloriously as he watched the disbelief form on his brothers face.

“Lady (Y/N). Stop. You don’t want to do this!” Thor begged you as he was unable to restrain both you and his brother and he’d rather not hurt you using Mjolnir. 

You intensified the force you were using on Stark and grinned as he writhed in pain. His breaths were ragged and came out in gasps as he clutched his head. 

“You betra-“ You started to accuse before you were cut off. There had been a sudden loud sound that echoed in the hall. Tony was lying un moving on the ground. Your hand quivered. You moved your palms to your stomach instinctively, blood starting to gush through the gaps in your fingers. The world was pulsing with your heartbeat as you looked towards the brothers. 

“No. Not you. I-I can’t...” Loki choked out. A gleam of cold sweat and terror washing over his face. 

You dropped your knees and gasped at how light you suddenly felt. Down the hall you could see the suited man holding a pistol. A radio in his other hand telling you he'd also called for backup.

"(Y/N)..." Thor trailed, going limp and letting go of Loki. The raven haired god dropped to his knees besides you trying to cradle you against his chest. You reached up and weakly tried to stroke his hair. Only managing to smear your own blood on his cheek and jaw shakily. 

You could barely sense Thor's presence as he crouched nearby. Your vision was slowly tunneling. Each blink seeming to keep you in the dark longer than the last. Loki fussed over your wound but there was nothing he could do.

Warm moist droplets dribbled down his cheeks and dampened your face as he held you close. You felt numb. 

"Lo..-ki, You have t-t-" You struggled, body trembling as heat started to leave with the blood that pooled from your wound. 

"Sshhh. It's okay. Just, please... Don't go?" He pleaded gently. His large hand combed through your hair softly. 

"Run. You... haa-have to run." You warned. Your vision started to blur and distort. Darker and darker. You felt dizzy. Your eyes fluttered as you felt a soft set of lips press against your own and your limp body being lay back on the hard floor. 

"Loki... I'm sorry" Thor sniffed sadly. Loki stood and glared through teary eyes at his useless brother. 

"You dare, to tell me you are sorry?" He growled. Swiftly he dealt a knee blow to Thor's temple. Kneeling on his chest before laying his fist into his brothers face until he knew he wouldn't get up in the next few minutes. 

Once standing again Loki took one more elongated look over your lifeless face before snapping his attention back towards the suited shield representative. Tears streaming down his cheeks he planted his feet and let out a loud predatory roar of a yell, before sprinting towards his target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!


	34. Chapter 34

String lights twinkled festively along the walls of the hall. You tiptoed barefoot to the main living area of your shared home and grinned when the large decorated tree came into view. Loki sat comfortably in a large armchair. A book open on his lap and his almost sleeping head resting lazily in his shoulder. The warm light coming from the crackling fireplace filled you with comfort. The reading lamp besides Loki giving off a more harsh glare.

As he saw you approach he adjusted, placing down the book on the small table once he had marked his place. 

“Hey, Frosty” You smirked. Loki pouted in protest at the nickname as you crawled into his lap. He tugged on your knees getting you to straddle his lap as he slid his hips forwards into a more comfortable position. He looked up at you with wonder, his hands finding your hips and kneading the flesh there. “What’s the matter? Not speaking to me?” 

“Just distracted by your beauty, my pet” He drawled as he reached a hand up to pull your face down to his. 

“I’m not-“ You were cut off by the pressure of his persistent mouth against yours. You hummed as he gripped the nape of your neck. Groaned as you felt him hardening beneath you through your thin silk shorts. 

The barrier made even thinner when Loki’s sweat pants vaporised in a dull green glow. It spurred you on to grind against him. He growled and nipped at your jaw before trailing kisses on your neck. You breathe heavily and moan when he pushed up against you. 

With a thud you’re on the floor, your back on the faux fur rug in front of the fireplace. Biting your lip as Loki tugs your silk vest off over your head followed by the shorts, which had become damp. 

His tongue suddenly plunged into your folds but in a heartbeat it was gone again. He was too eager for that. Wanting you to taste your arousal on his tongue, you welcomed it just as eagerly. As your tongues danced against each other you had to focus on not biting his off. Loki suddenly positioned your legs and thrust inside you without warning. 

“I love those noises you make for me” He groaned as he thrust again. Starting a relentless pace that had you wondering if you’d end up with rug burn on your back. Throwing your arms around his neck and letting him fuck you into bliss, you cried out for him. You wrapped your legs around his hips and tried to ground yourself. One hand gripping his hair and pulling your foreheads together, the other fisting at the rug. 

“Aah. Fuck. Loki!” You bit out trying to hold on to your release as long as you could. He gazed down at you lustfully as he effortlessly leaned back onto his knees. Hooking your legs over his arms and lifting your hips off the ground to meet his pelvis. The pace never faltered but your resistance in this new angle was futile. “Mm- I’m gonna-“

“Together, then” He grunted as he bucked his hips. You gazed up at his toned chest, his porcelain skin glistening with passion. 

You half sobbed as the two of you came in unison. Both of you pulsing and clenching through your climaxes. 

Your chest heaved in exhaustion. Loki pulled out of you and came to lay by your side. He panted tiredly but reached out to caress your jaw. 

“Merry Christmas” You smirked. Reaching to overlap his hand on your cheek. He snaked his fingers around yours and pulled your knuckles to his lips. Placing a gentle kiss on the engagement ring that had found its home there. “Why are you crying?” You asked gently. Confused by the tears soaking his cheeks. 

“We could have had so much” Loki sobbed sadly. You frowned at him, tears welling in your own eyes. 

 

“Hey. Wake up!” You jumped at the sound intruding your dream. Eyes squinting in the bright clinical lighting. The white washed walls and uncomfortable bedding in your cell coming into sharp focus. The unwelcome billionaire standing at the bottom of your bed also making himself known. 

“Did you have to wake me up!” You groaned, pulling the thin blanket up over your shoulders and neck. Closing your eyes though you knew sleep wasn’t happening now. 

“Good dream?” Tony asked knowingly. “May I remind you, during the three months I spent in that coma you put me in... every single minute of it was a nightmare” He continued. 

“I told you already. I’m sorry. What do you want?” You hissed, sitting up in the bed. You never missed the way his face twisted slightly when he saw them. The bruises on your temples caused by the experiments. The small incisions where they’d inserted wires to monitor your brain activity. The strap marks across your upper chest and arms. 

“Forgiveness. But I’ll start with today’s exciting news that you definitely didn’t hear from me...” Stark muttered quietly. He came and sat on the edge of your bed and your interest was already piqued. 

“Shoot.” You instructed. Getting comfortable against the crappy metal headboard. 

“He’s not dead. But he thinks you are” Tony stated. Your face twisted into a dozen emotions before settling with bewildered. 

“Mr. Stark. Kindly refrain from opening your mouth again and GET OUT!” A voice was suddenly heard over the speakers. 

“Tony!” You called out as he stood to leave and awkwardly held his hands up in surrender. “Please”

“Chitauri 2.0!” Was all Tony managed to blurt before shield officers dragged him from the room. Your brow furrowed and you gently caressed tears of relief that stained your cheeks.


	35. Chapter 35

Almost five hour since Tony had rudely interrupted your sleep and you were being trained in the facility. Taking on a large group of trained soldiers, instructed to simply knock them out or disarm them rather than to kill. 

 

The remaining one came at you in hand to hand combat, you dodged his first fist but took one to the stomach and one to the shoulder. Hissing you leap back to get some distance. Rolling your achy shoulder and suppressing the urge to vomit from the stomach blow.

 

“Come on!” You yelled furiously. You threw a punch that connected painfully with his oncoming fist. He went wide eyed as you kicked towards his chest but you suddenly froze when a voice called out. 

 

“Stop.” 

 

You turned to see Simmons. He was man in charge of your rehabilitation schedule. 

 

“You’ve got your first job in the field” He motioned towards the door. You followed him cautiously through the corridor towards your sleeping chamber. He came to a halt outside of it and gestures for you to use the hand print scanner on the wall. 

 

Wiping your sweaty palm you did as he wanted. A few wall panels slid away and revealed a fancy outfit you’d never seen before. A skin tight, matte black full jumpsuit, light weight combat boots and a rich dark green leather jacket. You also made note of a high tech looking goggles and the super high neck on the jumpsuit. 

 

“Layla?” Simmons called. A petite woman came from behind and helped you gather the outfit up. “Layla will help you get changed. Don’t waste any time” He said bluntly. 

 

You chose not to bother replying verbally and just nodded before heading into your sleeping chamber with Layla. 

 

You sighed as she zipped up the back of the jumpsuit. As she started tying your hair up into a tidy braid you played with the fabric around your neck. 

 

“What’s this for?” You asked softly. 

 

“It’s better if Mr. Simmons explains” She timidly answered. As if beckoned by the mention of his name he entered your room. You quickly shrugged the jacket on hoping it would help you feel more clothed than the tight jumpsuit. 

 

Simmons walked over to you and roughly grasped the fabric around your neck. He manipulated it so that it came up and over your nose, resting on the bridge like a breathing mask. It covered the bottom half of your face completely. 

 

“Your identity is of up most priority. If you mess this up we’ve got more than your supposed death to explain. You’ll become expendable. Understand?” He roughly asked. You nodded but it didn’t satisfy him. 

 

You gasped as he gripped his fingers tightly around your jaw. 

 

“Understand!” He yelled. 

 

“Yes.” You whispered. 

 

“Good.” He let go of your face and picked up the dark tinted goggles. Placing them over your eyes and the back of your head. 

 

You’d never felt more dehumanized. 

 

 

The ride in the armored truck was a quiet one on your part. You itched to get rid of the coverings on your face but didn't dare to remove them. You were debriefed on the way via a communication device in your ear. Loki had returned seeking revenge. He had a new army, from a distant world. The leader of this world was a woman, one who much like Loki preferred to keep a human form. 

 

They described how in the past couple of hours the army had slaughtered any civilian in close quarters to the avengers tower. The main fight was taking part inside the building but the team had split up to minimize loss and protect the city.

 

You looked out the window in awe as you approached the building you thought you’d never see again. The streets were carnage as your vehicle drove closer. Just as you neared the building entrance you spotted a terrifying sight. The creatures from the other planet were much like the ones from the film Alien. However, they were more horrifying in every aspect. 

 

They were moss green and ran on all fours like an over sized dog with a thirst for blood. Their eyes were jet black holes that bore deep into the skull. 

 

“Watch out!!” You yelled to the driver as you spotted one of them advancing. Nothing could be done as you watched him get torn from the vehicle through the windscreen and mauled in the road before you. Seconds later the door was being torn from the car and another was clawing his huge limb around trying to rip one more of you from inside. 

 

You shrieked and scrambled away.

 

You swallowed deeply before exerting some power towards the creature, it wailed and backed off from the car.

 

You let out a relieved sigh and a small disbelieving laugh before pushing yourself out of the car. You spotted Natasha and Steve not too far away. Both pinned in combat. Natasha was handling a few by herself taking them down with a high powered gun, she was handling herself for now. Steve wasn’t doing as much of a good job, he’d thrown his shield and clean sliced straight through one of them but hadn’t anticipated on fighting another two. He was in armed and looking overwhelmed. 

 

His eyes caught sight of you as he frantically looked around the creatures that were circling him, he hesitated not knowing who you were with your face covered.

 

You let out a yell as you threw your hands towards them, the dog like aliens leaping towards each other and tearing into each other. They cried out and yelped before one of them killed the other and the victor limped back towards Steve. A shot between the eyes put it out of its misery and you both turned to look at Natasha, stood with her raised weapon.

 

“And you are?” Steve asked holding his hand out for a handshake. You were about to speak when a familiar voice cut in.

 

“Plenty of time for that later. If you hadn’t noticed, we’re in a bit of a situation here! How about you come and join the real fight?” Tony projected through his iron suit. He strolled up alongside you and you nodded to him. Tony hooked an arm around your waist and waited for you to get a good grip around his shoulder. You braced yourself and gritted your teeth as he fired up his jets and started to ascend towards the top floors of the avengers headquarters. 

 

Leaving behind a baffled spy and captain. 

 

Turns out the damage was worse than it looked, almost the entire top floor of the building had its top torn off like a tin can. You pushed down the sickness you felt from flying with Tony and looked down to see Thor and Loki locked in a fight. Stark had to man-oeuvre you past a couple of lightning strikes and apologized for the swerving. 

 

“Wanna drop in and say hi?” He asked you playfully. 

 

“If I must” You sighed. Feeling way out of your depth for someone who’s never been on a mission outside of training. 

 

When you next glanced back you realized you needed to break this up. Loki had Thor pressed against a wall with his scepter, using the blade at the tip to impale through his brothers shoulder. 

 

“Get us above them, I’ll disarm him” You asked Stark professionally. 

 

“Remember. He can’t know it’s you” Tony warned as he moved you into position. You used his foot to put your weight on and find your balance. Thor spotted the two of you and gave away your presence. Loki had just started to look up in annoyance when you decide to plummet. 

 

You land on target. Grabbing at the scepter and knocking Loki onto his backside. Thor groans as the weapon tip is dislodged and slides down the wall in pain but you remain on your feet. 

 

Loki frowns at your intrusion. Not having the faintest clue who you are. 

 

“I am not fond of being interrupted...” Loki growled childishly as he pulled himself up off the floor. Thor had done a number on him by the looks of it. A lot of scrapes and bruises, a split lip too. 

 

You caught his eyes though he couldn’t make yours out under the thick goggle lenses. Your breath almost caught in your throat at the sight of him. The man you thought to be dead, the one you’d fallen for. He’d been so hurt and so betrayed all over again. 

 

“Not one for speaking? Fine. Hand me my weapon, No mere mid guardian can wield such a thing. It’s useless in your hands.” He ordered bitterly. 

 

He took a step but you held up the scepter defensively halting him. He smirked and held his hands up in a mocking surrender. He started to step again but you swung the scepter a couple times, getting a feel for the weight of it. Twirling it like a baton in your fingers. 

 

“Alright! Enough fun!” Loki dove at you quickly, intending to get his beloved weapon back but you jolted the shaft in your hand letting your power flow and fill it with life. The bladed tip began to glow and hum and it completely stopped Loki’s advance as he backed away in horror. 

 

A deep but weak laugh came from behind you and you knew it was Thor. 

 

“It looks like your toothpick is not as loyal as Mjolnir, Brother.” He said smugly. 

 

“Impossible.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This new chapter hasn’t been proof read I apologise for any mistakes!

“Impossible” He snarled. “But so be it” With a flourish he produced two daggers. 

You swallowed back your fears and made the first move. 

Focused on disarming him you jammed his right dagger into the end of the scepter. Twisting and yanking the blade from his grasp. It left your side open to attack from his left dagger as he sliced at you. You leapt back but suffered a shallow cut to your side.

Swinging the weapon in your hands you tried to push Loki back. You were shocked when his hand grabbed the shaft and held it in place. Jolting the staff you tried to use it to blast him back a few paces but it didn’t work for you with his fingers clutching it. 

Loki gave a terrifying grin before he rushed at you. Your back hit the wall with a thud and pushed the air out of your lungs. He discarded the second dagger in favour of having both hands on his staff. You tried desperately to keep your arms outstretched, but they buckled and you wound up with the scepter’s shaft across your throat. 

You choked and spluttered frantically. Neck too crushed to even try to form words. Loki looked feral. Eyes burning into yours as he bared his teeth and pushed harder. 

You felt your face heating up. Oxygen draining quickly and your head starting to fog. 

“Loki, STOP!” Thor yelled furiously. Just before he could drag himself up from the floor to help you had your own solution. 

You thrust your knee up and just like you’d done a fair few time before, hit him between his legs. The wind was knocked out of him this time he fell backwards, still clutching the scepter and quickly used it to pull himself up. 

“Bitch.” He spat before waving an arm towards the corner of the room. You would have gasped if you had recovered from the strangulation. 

One of the alien dog creatures from before stalked towards you with a thick mucus dripping from its jaw. You held in a scream when it lunged for you. Pinning you back against the wall with its sharp claws ripping into your shoulder. It snapped its jaw trying to get to your face as you pressed your hands into its neck trying to push it out of reach. 

You could hear Loki laughing as he strolled back towards Thor to finish his brother off. 

The creature over powered you and snapped so close this time that it took the goggles from your face as you turned away from it. Shattering the item into a dozen pieces. You knew the next snap would be your face. It was now or never. 

Using what you were sure would identify you, you dug your hands into the things neck allowing your power to surge. It started to glow bright green and started to whine as it tried to back away.

A loud yelp and it’s head literally exploded. Luckily for you with minimal splatter. You panted breathlessly. Wincing at the pain in your shoulders as you straighten up and turned to face your raven haired god. 

“No. Yo-you were. It can’t be possible..” Loki trailed off in a mixture of horror and confusion. He stepped a little closer but stopped when a woman entered the room gracefully. She was just as beautiful as any model you’d ever seen. Her hair was a dark almost black green and she oozed power. 

Loki turned to her and his face changed to something unreadable. 

“Call a retreat.” He deadpanned to her. 

“What? Are you insane we have a plan to fulfil!” She yelled, her voice had a non human perfection to it. 

“Just do as I say and retreat!” Loki shouted back angrily.

“Oh? Do as you say, Dear. Why would I do that? This is my army, I can take this pathetic building and the whole city surrounding it” She raged. You could see Loki gritting his teeth as he approached her swiftly. The two of them started to fight and you had to take on a few of her army of aliens to protect Thor.

“Lady, (Y/N). I don’t know how but I’m glad to see you.” Thor admitted as he pulled himself up the wall to help fight. 

You took them on with Loki’s dagger you’d picked up, saving your power energy for if they overwhelmed you. 

This feeling was a new one. Fighting alongside Thor and Loki in a situation that wasn’t just for training. It felt good. You felt like part of the team. 

You looked over just in time to see Loki get his scepter knocked from his hands. It clattered across the floor noisily. 

“Loki!” You called out, tossing the dagger you held towards him. He caught it with ease and dug it into her shoulder. 

She screamed and suddenly she had the upper hand. Gripping Loki by his throat and tossing him to the ground by the ripped out windows. You started running before your feet even knew what was happening. 

She stood over him with her foot on his ribs about to push him over the edge of the building. 

Picking up the scepter on the way you charged forwards. It all happened so quickly. You leapt, she pushed Loki. You dug the scepter into the flooring and spun off the edge of the building with the both of them. She fell, but you clung onto Loki’s armour at the shoulder. Your other hand gripping the scepter you’d wedged into the ground. Dangling precariously over the edge of the building. You grunted and spluttered. Pain shooting through your shoulders as you tried to both hold yourself up and Loki too. 

“You’re just as foolish as before. What are you doing?!?” Loki yelled, his voice wavering out of fear. 

“Saving your life!” You shouted back. You tried to pull up as Loki adjusted so he could hold onto your arm. You peeped over the edge of the floor to see the scepter was coming loose. It shifted a few inches closer to the edge and you dropped slightly. 

You whimpered in response and glance back down at Loki and more importantly the drop below you. 

“Thor!” You screamed. You could hear him finishing off the creatures and you hoped he would get to you in time. You heard him coming towards the edge but suddenly it all shifted again. You dropped completely, the last thing you saw above you was Thor diving to try grab the scepter but missing by a fraction of a second. 

Suddenly wrapped in Loki’s embrace you couldn’t find it in you to scream. The wind was deafening and all you could see was the sky and ground spiralling into one and the flapping of Loki’s cape


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hasn’t been proof read, I’ll edit mistakes out at a later date)

As the ground approached quickly you clung onto Loki but he pulled down on the fabric that covered the lower half of your face and pressed his lips to yours. It was rough and unsteady with the speed you were falling and it abruptly ended when suddenly you were jolted by a strange force. You opened your eyes and it look you a moment to realise that the two of you had been wrapped in a web substance that held the two of you together as you headed towards another blanket of web. It broke your fall but the two of you tumbled hard across the concrete when you reached the ground. The web that bound you together ripping and the two of you crashing away from each other. 

“Well done kid!” Starks voice was heard shouting to an athletic figure in a red and blue suit. A spider emblem on the chest. 

You blinked and pushed yourself up from the floor slowly. Your suit torn in places from grazing against the concrete and your arm burning from the deep gash in it. Loki lay on his back in a daze about three car lengths away. 

Your attention was drawn away from him by a large commotion heading your way. 

Tony grounded himself and started to fight the onslaught of alien creatures. The kid who you didn’t know joined him. 

When you looked back your heart caught in your throat. Looming over Loki with a foot on his chest and his own sceptre in her hand, the queen of this godforsaken army. 

She smirked down at him as he came to and started to squirm beneath her. 

“I always knew you were weak!” She spat, poising herself to end the god with a stab through the heart. 

You don’t know when you started running but before she had chance to strike you tackled her. Sending the sceptre scattering across the floor once more. You scuffled with her on the ground tossing each other over until you pinned her beneath you. 

You immobilised her with your energy, holding your hand against her jaw. She started to laugh and you glanced to the side to see Tony and the newbie overwhelmed by the creatures. Time was running out.

“The crown!” Loki yelled through a wheeze. You frowned back at the woman before realising what he meant. It was a hive mind. 

You enjoyed the look of horror on her features as you moved your hands to grip at her crown. The jewels on it began to glow and crackle as you pushed your energy through it. She started to wail in agony and you had to dig deep. Letting out a brutal scream as the crown heated in your hands and you fought to hold on. 

The creatures attacking the city started to howl and let out horrendous screeches as they began to perish. 

The crown started to get so hot it caused her skin to bubble around her forehead. Smoke rose from it and she let out a last cry before her eyes closed and she went still beneath you. 

You clambered off of her quickly, having actually taken a life for the first time. Looking around you realised it stretched even wider than that as the corpses of her army lay scattered across the ground. Sat on the cold concrete with your knees tucked up beneath your chin you hugged your legs close. 

A shiver ran through you as a strong pair of hands came to your shoulders. Loki knelt behind you holding you close to his chest. 

“Thank the gods you’re okay!” He whispered gently. 

“Lady (Y/N)?” Thor’s voice was heard as he stumbled towards the two of you. “Y-you died? How are you still here?”

You unfolded your legs and glanced up towards him and his exhausted posture.

“I... They managed to bring me back round. Stitched me up real good, then started the training.” You answered softly.

“Training?!” Loki spat angrily behind you.

“I thought you were dead, they told me you were” You pulled yourself up from the floor and turned to face Loki as he too stood up. “Loki, I-“

You were cut off by his lips as they crashed against a yours. Palms softly cupping your cheeks and his fingers resting over your ears. You leaned up into the kiss wrapping your arms around his waist and enjoying the way his mouth felt on yours. You deepened the kiss when one of his hands slipped to tangle in your hair and the other came to rest against his lower back.

“Uhhh.” Thor mumbled clearing his throat. 

“Woaah...” A younger voice announced his presence.

“Hey, you don’t need to be seeing that kid. Cover your eyes!” Tony joked.

“Hey-Mr. Stark!! Hey.” 

You could hear a scuffle and finally broke away from Loki which drew a groan from him. You looked off towards the voices to see Tony with the Spider kid under his arm in a headlock.

 

Smirking you walked yourself over to Thor first, giving him a gentle hug. He was still pretty beat up.

“You going to introduce me?” You ask as you head over to Tony.

“Well?” Stark said to the teen, pushing him towards you.

“I-I’m Peter. I-I can’t believe you killed all of those things. It was AWESOME!” He enthused, tapping his temple and revealing his head from the neck up.

“Cool suit! Also, thanks for breaking our fall. That could have been messy” You laugh as you shake his hand. 

“You got a little something...” Tony gestured to your nose. 

You swiped the back of your hand on your face and realised your nose had started to bleed. 

“To be honest I done feel to good either.” You admitted, feeling your limbs tremble and ache. 

Before you could stumble Loki was suddenly wrapping his arm around your waist and your arm over his shoulders to hold your weight up.

He was giving a sheepish look towards Tony. Deeming the threat under control Stark released his helmet. Giving the both of you a knowing smirk.

“It’s time to go.” You heard a stern voice announce. 

You spotted shield agents heading towards you, one of them carried some heavy duty restraints.

“Loki of Asgard, we’re placing you under arrest. You’ll be coming with us to our secure facility.” One of them declared.

“No. I won’t lose her again!” Loki refused stubbornly. His eyes softening as he looked into yours.


End file.
